The Easter Holiday
by saiyanwizard
Summary: Severus Snape falls off the deep end after Harry Potter sees his worst memory in the headmaster’s Pensieve. It’s up to Albus and Minerva to help the Potions Master overcome his demons. A little ADMM in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Severus Snape falls off the deep end after Harry Potter sees his worst memory in the headmaster's Pensieve. It's up to Albus and Minerva to help the Potions Master overcome his demons. A little ADMM in later chapters. No slash!

**Disclaimer:** All characters, magical places, and everything else out of the Harry Potter series was created and is owned by the wonderful J.K. Rowling. It's all hers! None of it is mine!

Hey guys! I'm back! If you don't know who I am, I'm the author of _The Burdens of an Old Headmaster_…

This is my fifth story to date. It starts on the night before the first day of the Easter holidays of Harry's fifth year. If you have no idea when that is, it's a few hours after Harry looks in Dumbledore's Pensieve and sees the memory of Snape being tormented by the Marauders after the Potions Master's O.W.L.s in his fifth year. Also, Dumbledore is already in hiding.

Enjoy!

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 1: All is Not Well in the Dungeons

Albus Dumbledore stepped off the spiraling staircase and out into the corridor. The large stone gargoyle that had just jumped out of his way sprang up again to guard the entrance to the headmaster's office. "Why thank you, good sir!" said Dumbledore to the stone gargoyle, bowing deeply. He seemed satisfied when his gratitude was met with silence, and strode off towards the dungeons.

The headmaster walked in silence, pondering how he would go about his mission. He needed to find out what had happened at last night's meeting with Voldemort. Severus had given him a brief explanation when he had returned in the early hours of the morning, and Dumbledore, seeing the extreme exhaustion painted on the Potions Master's pale face, knew that he would do well to get some sleep. He had therefore let Snape go down to the dungeons, but now he needed answers. The headmaster also wanted to use his visit as an excuse to check up on Harry's progress in Occlumency. He knew that the young Gryffindor and the Potions Master had a mutual dislike of each other. He also knew that they needed to work together. His two children (as headmaster, he felt compelled to guide his charges as if they were his own children) were among some of the most talented wizards of their generations. He knew that it would take the knowledge and skills of the next generations to defeat Voldemort. There were only two problems he would face during his mission: getting Harry and Severus to work together and doing this all while staying hidden from Dolores Umbridge and the Ministry of Magic.

Dumbledore was so preoccupied with his thoughts, he did not even notice that there was someone walking towards him until he walked headlong into the person. "Ooof!" said the headmaster.

It appeared that Minerva McGonagall had also been oblivious to the fact that she was not the only one wandering the corridors after hours, for she had also walked straight into her boss. She was currently semi-sprawled out on the ground, staring up at the headmaster with a look of sincere surprise. "Albus? What are you doing here? Do you realize that Dolores and the minister are currently after your head!?!?"

"Oh my, I'm terribly sorry, Minerva," said Dumbledore, ignoring her comments and extending his hand out towards the witch that was sitting on the ground before him. "I was so caught up in my thoughts, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's quite all right," said the Transfigurations teacher, gratefully accepting the headmaster's hand. "I was not paying much attention to my surroundings either. But Albus, you really shouldn't be – "

"Can you forgive me?" he asked, bending down and kissing her hand.

"Of course, Albus," she said, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. After a moment, she regained her voice. "So," she whispered, "where were you headed?"

"I was just going down to Severus' office. I need to speak with him about last night's meeting with Voldemort and the Death Eaters."

McGonagall flinched slightly at the name. "I thought he always reported to you after meetings, even under the current circumstances," she said as they began to descend down the stone steps that led to the dungeons.

"Oh, he does," said Dumbledore, "but he looked like he was going to drop at any second, so I sent him down to his rooms to get some sleep because I knew he had classes to teach."

"And he can't _ever_ miss a class, can he? Honestly, he needs to stop working so hard. He's going to kill himself if he's not careful!"

"May I remind you, Minerva, you also have the strong sense of discipline and responsibility that Severus possesses?"

"Perhaps, Albus, but I'm not the one driving myself into the ground."

"Into the ground, no, but you're driving yourself into the wall. You are working just as hard as Severus is, so you have no right to talk."

"The same could be said about you."

"I suppose. I know we're all tired, and Dolores isn't making this war any easier for us." Dumbledore saw his Deputy stiffen at the mention of the woman who he had grudgingly allowed to fill the Defense Against the Dark Arts post and who was now the 'headmistress' of his beloved school. "But I agree with you; he is working rather hard as of late," observed the headmaster. Dumbledore suddenly noticed that McGonagall was following him down to Snape's office. "And why are you going to see Severus?" he asked.

The Deputy headmistress smiled. "Very perceptive, are we? I was going down to his office to give him this letter," she said, brandishing a letter in front of the headmaster. "We just finished with the agenda for next term, and I promised all the Heads of Houses that I would give copies to them. But I hope we won't disturb him. I wouldn't want to get on his bad side so late at night. I might have a nightmare."

Dumbledore laughed. "Severus isn't that scary when he's angry. In fact, I think it's a little funny sometimes."

"Albus, you are the only one that could ever find something like the wrath of Severus Snape funny."

"Well, you need not fear. I'm sure he's done with Harry's Occlumency lesson by now," he said, checking his watch. "Speaking of which, I wanted to check with Severus about Harry's progress. I expect Harry may be struggling somewhat, but I don't want a repeat of the Christmas holidays. I don't want him to have to go through another night like the night Arthur was attacked."

The witch and wizard walked in silence for a few minutes, each lost in his or her own thoughts. Neither looked at each other until the silence was broken by McGonagall. "Albus, why don't you – "

"Minerva, you know very well that I cannot teach Harry Occlumency," cut in Dumbledore. "I would be putting the Order in great danger, and if Voldemort knew that I was the one training Harry to fight him, his desire to destroy Harry will only increase. And we wouldn't have anywhere to practice because, as you were so very kind to remind me, I am currently wanted by the Ministry of Magic. Besides, we both know that Severus is a very skilled Occlumens. He is able to teach Harry many things that I am not capable of."

"Yes, Albus, but – "

As the two professors reached the Potions Master's office, they heard the faint sound of someone being sick. The hacking coughs that followed told them that all was not well in the dungeons.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns it all! Do you hear me? ALL OF IT!

**_Comments_**

**Q-BriarXJade-Q: **You think it's good? Yay! Thank you!

**valis2:** You wanna read more? Well, here ya go!

**Rosaleen:** I'm spoiling you? You're spoiling me! You review my stories! You're so awesome! I'll try to update every day. This weekend may be a little iffy (I have lots of school work), but I'll do my best to give you all more goodies!

**LinZE: **I can't wait to find out what happens, too!

**Rikki8879:** I think I had a pretty good start, too. I have to keep it up, though, and deliver what the readers want!

Thanks to all who reviewed! This is kind of a short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 2: Hacking Coughs

"Severus?" called the headmaster softly. "Severus, are you here?"

Dumbledore pushed open the door. No response came. The Potions Master's office was pitch black. The headmaster stepped into the office and looked for some sign of Snape. The Transfiguration teacher followed Dumbledore in, slipping on something slimy and catching herself by grabbing onto the headmaster's shoulder. "What is that?" breathed Minerva.

They both looked at the floor. Giant dead cockroaches swirled and floated in a mixture of shattered glass and a green-tinged slime. The light creeping into the office through the cracked-open door reflected off the insects' eyes, which glittered brilliantly back at them. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and banished the messy pool.

"Severus?" called the headmaster again, closing the office door behind him. "Where are you?"

Dumbledore wandered through the dark office. Suddenly, he heard a cry. "Ouch! Oh, this is stupid. _Lumos!_"

The Transfiguration teacher lit her wand. Dumbledore looked at his deputy and saw that she had walked into a chair. "I thought that you would be able to see in the dark," said the headmaster.

"Albus, that's only when I'm a cat."

"Oh. Are you all right?"

"I'll live."

"My, you sound just like Severus."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do," said Dumbledore, smiling and absentmindedly glancing at the Pensieve that sat on Snape's desk.

"No, I don't! Severus would sound like this." She glanced at the headmaster. "Ask me if I'm all right."

"Are you all right?"

"_Do I look all right? I only walked into a chair. It won't kill me, I'll live!_" said the Transfiguration teacher in a fairly realistic impression of the Potions Master.

"Not bad, Minerva," said Dumbledore, chuckling. "How did you get so good at that?"

"I don't know. Probably the same way Severus got so good at imitating me. I overheard him talking to Mr. Filch in the corridor. He was talking about how I told him to stop treating Harry so badly. I believe he said something like, '_Honestly Severus, he's only a student, he's not perfect! Don't pick on him just because he's in my house!_'"

The headmaster smiled, "Well, Severus is definitely a credit to _his_ house."

Dumbledore and McGonagall put their conversation on hold and looked around the office. As far as they could tell, it looked perfectly normal except for the cockroach soup the witch had slipped in. Then the Transfigurations teacher saw it. "Albus, look."

The headmaster turned to where McGonagall was pointing. The black leather chair that usually sat behind the Potions Master's desk has been knocked over. _This indicates two things,_ thought Dumbledore. _There was either some kind of struggle here or Harry's lesson went very badly, and I don't like the sound of either scenarios._

Since they were fairly certain that the Potions Master was nowhere in his office, they approached the door to his rooms. Dumbledore knocked on the door, which swung open when he touched it. Cautiously, the two professors stepped inside.

Snape's private quarters were also empty. And once again, everything looked normal: the bed was made, nothing was overturned, and all books, jars, and other trinkets were stored safely on their respective shelves. Dumbledore saw the Potions Master's work robes draped over the back of a chair, which ruled out the idea that Snape had left for a meeting with Voldemort. As the witch and wizard's worry increased, the headmaster saw a thin stream of light run across the floor. The light was so thin, it almost got lost in the light that radiated from McGonagall's wand. Looking up, he saw that it was coming from the cracked-open bathroom door. He nudged the Transfigurations teacher in the side and pointed it out to her.

They both heard it again: another series of coughs, this time followed by the flushing of a toilet and a whispered incantation.

McGonagall and Dumbledore looked at each other. With a slight nod from the headmaster, they both approached the door slowly. "_Nox!_" whispered the witch softly. With one last glance at his companion, Dumbledore pushed the door open.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** There once was a lady named J.K. Rowling. She was a very famous lady, for she was the owner of the Harry Potter series…

**_Comments_**

**Q-BriarXJade-Q: **Yes, I'm terribly sorry for dragging out the first two chapters to where you're so excited, you'll either fall out of your chair, pee in your pants, or come looking for me so you can beat me up! Snape is not bulimic, as you figured out, even though it might seem that way. If I told you why he threw up now, I would ruin the story for you, so I'm sorry, but you'll just have to wait!

**XiaoGui:** Yes, I am trying to make Albus and Minerva even more caring than in _The Burdens of an Old Headmaster_ because I am planning a bit more of a relationship for them in this story (but nothing extreme like making out in front of the entire school).

**Rosaleen:** Yeah, Severus is going to have to explain a lot. You'll see what I mean in later chapters, but you might be able to guess where I'm going...

**LinZE:** Don't worry, Severus will be okay...eventually. For now, though, he's got some things he needs to take care of. Since I'm only borrowing him, I'll be sure to give him back in good condition!

**Rikki8879:** Yeah, curiousness is getting to everyone here, but that's mostly my fault...

**Quill of Minerva:** Who knew Minerva had a sense of humor? She probably picked up her immitating skills from Snape! And yes, this is the story I mentioned in _The Burdens of an Old Headmaster_. I don't know if I can say there will be _a lot more_ ADMM in this story, but there will be _much more_ than in _The Burdens of an Old Headmaster_.

Thanks to all the wonderful readers that reviewed (and even to the ones who only read)! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 3: Good Night, Sleep Well

The sight of the Potions Master caused Dumbledore's jaw to drop slightly and McGonagall to cover her mouth with her hand. Severus Snape was standing over the sink, leaning heavily on the marble counter. His head hung and his face was hidden behind a dark curtain of hair. They both realized that he had been the one they had heard coughing. The headmaster's shock increased when he saw that the Potions Master's thin frame was shaking.

"Hello Albus, Minerva," said Snape in a weak, hoarse voice. "I didn't expect to see you in the castle, headmaster."

"Severus, are you all right?" said Dumbledore as he strode over to Snape and put his hand on his shoulder.

McGonagall followed the headmaster in. "What happened?"

The Potions Master only shook his head; he made no move to look at either of them. Quite suddenly, Snape's knees buckled. Dumbledore caught the younger wizard around the waist and pulled him back up. The black curtain of hair that had previously hidden Snape's face flew back. The headmaster saw a look of distress and slight panic on the younger wizard's pale face. Dumbledore noticed that Snape was still shaking and pulled the Potions Master into an embrace. Snape felt very thin in his strong arms, and a realization hit the headmaster. _He must have thrown up,_ thought Dumbledore. _That would explain the toilet flushing and smell of mint in here._ "What happened, Severus?" asked the headmaster.

Snape just shook his head again and leaned into Dumbledore's chest. Sighing softly, the headmaster grabbed the younger wizard by the shoulders and led him out of the bathroom, motioning for McGonagall to follow. Dumbledore walked around the table and sat Snape down on his bed. The Transfigurations teacher sat next to the Potions Master and put her hand on his forehead. "Albus, he has a fever."

"I feared as much. Take off his shirt, Minerva, while I go get a towel."

"What?!?!" she whispered.

"Take off his shirt. He's drenched in sweat."

The headmaster turned on his heel and strode into the bathroom. Pulling a fluffy white towel off the rack, Dumbledore turned around in time to see and dodge Severus' black shirt, which floated across the bathroom and jumped down the laundry chute. "Minerva, I would appreciate a warning before you start attacking me with shirts," said the headmaster softly, laughing to himself.

Dumbledore returned into the bedroom to find Snape leaning heavily on McGonagall, his head resting on her shoulder. The witch saw the headmaster and propped the Potions Master up as Dumbledore sat beside the younger wizard. Unfolding the towel, the headmaster began to gently wipe the sweat off Snape's chest, back, arms, neck, and face. When he was done, Dumbledore banished the towel to the bathroom and let the Potions Master rest his head on his shoulder. McGonagall put her hand on the younger wizard's knee and Dumbledore began to stroke Snape's hair. The three sat in silence until the headmaster saw that the younger wizard was beginning to doze off. He motioned to his Deputy, who pulled back the covers and helped the Potions Master slip his legs under the warm covers.

"Severus, child, would you like a Dreamless Sleep Potion?" asked Dumbledore, noticing the dark rings around Snape's eyes. The younger wizard looked up at the headmaster and nodded slowly.

Dumbledore went into Snape's office and looked through the cupboards. When he found a potion vial labeled in the Potions Master's pointed scrawl, he uncorked it and poured some of its contents into a goblet sitting on the shelf. He brought the goblet into Snape's rooms and gave it to the younger wizard. Without hesitating, Snape swallowed the contents in one gulp. As his eyes began to droop, McGonagall took the goblet out of the younger wizard's hand and Dumbledore helped him lay down. Kissing him gently on the forehead, the headmaster whispered, "Good night, my child."

McGonagall followed suit, kissing the Potions Master on the cheek, she whispered, "Sleep well, Severus."

When they were both sure that Snape had fallen asleep, they walked out of his rooms, Dumbledore closing the door soundlessly. McGonagall pulled out her wand. "_Lumos!_" The headmaster pulled out his wand and did the same. The Transfiguration teacher turned to her companion. "Albus, what just happened?"

"I'm not sure Minerva," said Dumbledore, picking up the fallen black leather chair and putting it back behind the Potions Master's desk. "I would like to know myself."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say he was sick, but something tells me that that's not it."

"He is sick, Minerva," said the headmaster, glancing again at the Pensieve on Snape's desk. "The coughing we heard tonight came from him. He was the one we heard throwing up. But you do have a point. Severus looked distressed, almost panicked."

"Do you think it's safe to leave him by himself?" she asked, glancing at the door to the Potions Master's rooms.

"I think it will be all right for now, but I'll come back in the morning and wait until he wakes up."

"I'll come, too."

"All right. _Nox!_ I'll see you tomorrow morning, then?" said Dumbledore. To the Transfiguration teacher's astonishment, the headmaster bent over slightly and placed a kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush furiously. He then quickly turned on his heel and swept out of Snape's office, shutting the door behind him with a _snap!_

McGonagall stood frozen on the spot, completely shocked at what had just happened. Slowly, she raised her hand to her face and ran her fingers down her cheek. "Well," she whispered, "I guess I really do like him."

After a few moments, the Transfiguration teacher shook herself a bit and strode towards the office door. "_Nox!_" she whispered, putting her hand on the doorknob. Before leaving the office, she said "Good night, Severus. Sleep well."

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** "J.K. Rowling is the Keeper of the Keys to all of Harry Potter. None may force entry." The English translation for that would be, "J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. No one else can."

**_Comments_**

**XiaoGui: **Yeah, I felt really sorry for Severus in Chapter 3. He does a lot for Dumbledore and the Order, and I guess he's just overworking himself. Poor him!

**excessivelyperky: **That is a very good point. Will Dumbledore's concern for Severus stay the same, or will he become more worried about Harry once he finds out? Well, I would totally ruin the story if I told you now, so you gotta wait! Also, I agree with you (but only a little) that Dumbledoresomewhat risks Severus' life asking him to spy for the Order. He knows that Severus is putting himself in great danger to help the Light. But I alsothink Dumbledore is very confident in Severus' capabilities. Dumbledore would not purposely throw Snape's life away if he knew that Voldemort found out that the Potions Master is a spy. And you have to give the headmaster a little credit; he's only human! And who'sto say that Voldemort catches everything? Dumbledore had a true, loyal Death Eater roaming through the castle in Harry's fourth year, so Voldemort is also likely to not know about Snape (especially since he's a superb Occlumens).

**Kee:** Oh Kee, don't cry! I'll keep updating, and I'll try to do it everyday!

**ADandMM4eva: **I updated now! Enjoy!

**Q-BriarXJade-Q:** Yes, I know I'm being terribly evil! I'm sorry! It's not because of writer's block, I promise! I actually intended for the story to be this way (Sorry if it's making you mad!). You will find out the main reason for Severus' problems in Chapter 6 (I think). His role as a spy also plays a big factor (You'll see what I mean), but Chapter 6 will make everything clearer, I promise!

**Rikki8879:** Yeah, Snape in the series is the "mean old man from the dungeons," but I do believe that he can have a softer side (It's just hidden behind all his suffering). And yes, Severus is just so cuddly in this story!

**Quill of Minerva:** Yes, poor Severus! And yes, I also love stories where Minerva is slightly unsure of herself. I also think that simple gesture stories are the best!

Thanks to all my reviewers, you are all truly wonderful! This chapter has some moreimplied ADMM, but the _real_ ADMM doesn't come until later chapters. Please be patient!

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 4: Problems

Minerva McGonagall strode down the dungeon corridors, completely lost in thought. She was worried about Severus Snape's condition. She had lain in bed for an hour thinking about Albus and the look on his face when he saw the Potions Master in the bathroom. She did not want the headmaster to have to worry about something else in addition to his already massive workload, but she could not help but feel his concern for Snape. Even though their houses' rivalry often caused them to bicker for days on end, McGonagall felt that she and the Potions Master had built some kind of friendship, and she was worried about her friend. She had no idea why Snape had been such a wreck the night before, but she wanted to help him in any way she could. And Albus. She wanted to help him, too. She was afraid he would be spotted by Dolores in the castle, and she wanted to prevent that from happening. For she had realized what that the warm, pleasant feeling she felt in her heart whenever he looked at her was. She finally admitted to herself that, for many years, she had a crush on the greatest wizard of the age. She did not know how he would react to a love confession at the moment, so she decided to keep it secret for now.

Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the Potions Master's office. Opening the door, she strode quickly past the many shelves of jars and books to Snape's rooms. She silently opened the door. The room was as dark as it had been last night, but she could see the small lump under the covers that was Severus Snape and a tall, thin figure sitting in a chair that could only be…

"My, Minerva, you're up early," said Albus Dumbledore.

"I could say the same about you," said the witch, drawing up a chair next to the headmaster. He smiled at her, and she noticed the dark rings around his eyes. "Did you sleep at all, Albus?" she asked, putting her hand up and bringing his head to rest on her shoulder.

Dumbledore closed his eyes and sighed. "No," he mumbled.

It was McGonagall's turn to sigh. "Honestly, Albus," she said as she stroked his hair, "you're going to kill yourself if you're not careful."

"Don't worry about me."

"But I do worry about you! I know this year hasn't been easy for you. It hasn't been easy for me. And I'm certainly not looking forward to this year's career advice sessions."

"Why not? You've always loved talking to students about their desired future careers."

"I loved doing that until I found out that Dolores will be sitting in on every session."

"Oh. I see your point."

"I'm looking least forward to Harry's session. Albus, do you realize that Dolores is going to try and tear him apart? He's capable of so many things, and I don't want him to be limited only to what she thinks he can do."

"I know, Minerva, but I wouldn't worry too much about Harry. He already seems to care less what Dolores thinks."

"That's not the point! Do you realize how many detentions he has received from her?"

"Twenty-seven."

"That's exactly right! Hey, how do you know that?"

"It seems that you are not the only one who's counting."

"Oh. Well anyway, Harry and the other Gryffindors aren't doing too well putting up with her class. Many of them have come to me and complained. Miss Granger was very stern when she stressed how abysmal her classes are."

Dumbledore smiled. "Good. At least they're not falling for her antics. What about the other students?"

"Various other Gryffindors have come to me. Many of the Ravenclaws have come to Filius, and Pomona was telling me how a few Hufflepuff fifth and sixth years came to her. Most of the Slytherins aren't complaining, of course. I'm sure you're aware of the reason why?"

"Yes, I am. I am also aware that you said _most_ of the Slytherins aren't complaining."

"Well, she doesn't favor them all. A Slytherin fourth year came up to me after one of my classes last week and asked me if there was anything I could do. I'm sure you could imagine my shock."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, I would have loved to see your face after that one. But I'm glad that there are some Slytherins willing to stand up for their education. They really are smarter than the rest of the school makes them out to be."

"There are some particularly bright Slytherin students, but I wouldn't go as far as saying they're _all _smarter than we make them out to be. Because, no offense, but look at Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle; Draco Malfoy prances them around the school as if they were his thug bodyguards. If they were smart enough, they would make better friends."

"Now Minerva, just because you aren't fond of Lucius doesn't mean you have to go and insult his son."

"Albus, I can see Lucius in Draco! My utter dislike for the boy has sprouted because his father is rubbing off on him, and I don't like it. Mr. Malfoy is another talented student, and if he keeps going in the same direction, his talent is sure to be wasted!"

"But you don't let your feelings get in the way of your teaching, do you?"

"Of course not, Albus! Who knows what would happen if I did that! The Slytherins would start an uproar. Severus is the only one here who can get away with expressing his favoritism for his house during his lessons."

The headmaster smiled. "True. I can't argue with you there."

Suddenly, they heard a small groan. Dumbledore opened his eyes and took his head of McGonagall's shoulder. Even in the darkness, they could see the small lump under the covers begin to stir.

I greatly appreciate reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **There once was a lady who wrote a great story,  
A series that rose to high fame and glory.  
J.K. Rowling was the name of this wonderful writer,  
I can't claim ownership, cuz then I'd be a biter!

**_Comments_**

**XxJapanGodxX:** Here's the update!

**XiaoGui:** Yeah, I'm trying to write this story as if it were a missing scene from the book. I had to edit some parts in the first chapter because I forgot that Dumbledore was already in hiding (stupid me!), but it wasn't too major and I think it turned out okay...

**Nerweniel: **I think Albus, Minerva, and Severus are cute in this story, too!

**Rikki8879: **The next update is here!

**Rosaleen:** Severus is going to have a hard time figuring out what to say, and you'll see what I mean in later chapters!

**Quill of Minerva: **Yes, I know you're looking forward to later chapters! It's just that Albus and Minerva are so caring, they _have to_ make sure Severus is well again before they can confront their relationship!

**Q-BriarXJade-Q:** Yeah, Draco is kind of a baddie (at least in McGonagall's eyes). I also like stories where he's good (maybe I'll write one if I get inspired to). I'm glad you're being patient with me. I know I'm only posting one chapter a day, but my school work is keeping me busy! Nevertheless, I will try to update _at least_ once a day!

**Silver Sorceress:** Look no further; here's the next update!

**ADandMM4eva:** I give you all my love and I'm hoping you'll like this next chapter!

**Aurinko: **You should be studying for your Calc test? Hope yo do well...but anyway...you're in Calculus?!?! I'm only in Pre-Calculus, but maybe that's because I'm only a sophomore. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Thanks to all who reviewed!

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 5: Not Yet

Severus Snape's thoughts were in a blur. His eyes were closed and he felt warm, but his body ached, especially his back. The Potions Master tried to roll over onto his stomach, but his body was too heavy and the movement made his muscles tense, causing him to groan miserably. He was having extreme difficulty figuring out where he was. He remembered throwing up…stumbling over to the sink…the door opening…McGonagall…and…and…_the headmaster!_

Snape sat up suddenly. Big mistake. Even though the room was pitch black, he was blinded by the pain that shot up his neck. The Potions Master immediately put his head in his hands in an attempt to ease some of the pain, but his head was spinning. The air surrounding him was really cold, and he noticed he was not wearing a shirt. He felt the bed dip slightly and a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Are you all right, Severus?"

The Potions Master recognized that voice. He lifted his head and looked into the concerned face of Minerva McGonagall. He was glad that someone he could trust was with him during this time of confusion, but then he realized something: he, Severus Snape, was sitting in bed, _shirtless_, in front of Minerva McGonagall, the sternest witch Hogwarts had ever known. His confusion suddenly turned into slight panic. "Minerva! What are you doing here? Where am I? _Where's my shirt?_" said the Potions Master as he proceeded to back away from the Transfigurations teacher and topple over the side of the bed.

"Relax now, Severus; everything's fine," said a calm, strong voice, and when Snape untangled himself from the blankets, he found that the speaker was Albus Dumbledore. "Your shirt jumped down the laundry chute."

"Headmaster! I apologize for not coming to report to you, I – "

"Don't worry about it," said Dumbledore. "You can give me your report later. Let's get you back into bed."

"Wait, let me go to the bathroom first," said the Potions Master. He pulled himself up quickly and stumbled across the dark room gracelessly. While the younger wizard did his business, McGonagall remade the bed with a flick of her wand and Dumbledore sat back down to stare off into space.

"Albus," said the Transfigurations teacher.

"Yes, my dear?" replied the headmaster.

"Why did you tell Severus that his shirt jumped down the laundry chute?"

"Because it did. And it tried to attack me."

"What?"

"I went into the bathroom to get a towel, and when I turned around, I see Severus' shirt flying at me. I only just got away."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to try to hit you."

"It's quite all right, my dear, but I would appreciate a warning next time," said Dumbledore with a serene smile.

Snape returned a few minutes later. He flopped unceremoniously onto his stomach and covered his head with his arms. His jerky movements jarred his tense muscles, causing him to groan again.

"Are you all right, Severus?" asked the Transfiguration teacher.

"Just muscle aches," mumbled the Potions Master, so quietly that it was almost inaudible.

Snape felt the bed dip slightly again. Two thin hands slipped onto his shoulders and began to massage them gently. "What's wrong, Severus?" asked the headmaster. "You can tell us."

The question was met with silence. Dumbledore felt the younger wizard stiffen under his hands. After a few moments, he mumbled, "I don't want to talk about it."

Dumbledore let out a breath he did not realize he was holding and McGonagall began to protest. "But Severus – "

"At least not right now," added Snape quickly. "I don't think I'm really up for it at the moment."

"Very well, Severus," said the headmaster. "We can wait."

"Yes," said the Transfigurations teacher with a sigh, "there's no rush. We'll be here for you when you're ready."

"Thanks," mumbled the Potions Master.

"Would you like anything to eat?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, I don't think I could keep anything down right now."

"But Severus," said McGonagall, "you didn't eat much at dinner last night; you must be starving!"

"So now I have people watching me when I eat? I appreciate your concern, but I think I'm okay for now."

"Not even a snack?"

"Uh uh," groaned the Potions Master as Dumbledore prodded a knot in his shoulder.

"Do you promise to eat something later?" asked the headmaster.

"Maybe; why?"

"Because if you don't eat something by dinnertime tonight, Severus," said Dumbledore in his best I'm-the-headmaster tone, "Minerva and I will come back and personally make sure you eat something. And tea doesn't count."

"What?!?! That's not fair! The house-elves serve food with tea!"

"Only if you ask them," said McGonagall, smiling at the headmaster.

"But – "

"Do you promise, Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

"But – "

"Severus?"

Snape sighed. "Very well, then. Seeing as I'm obviously going to lose here, I'll eat something before you two are forced to shove food down my throat."

"Good," said the headmaster. _Yes, we got him this time!_ "Now, let's get you into bed."

The Potions Master shifted over so that McGonagall could pull back the covers. He slipped his slim figure under the soft blankets and was instantly enveloped in warmth. Snape sighed happily and snuggled into the pillows.

"Now Severus, you are to rest up; do not leave your rooms unless it is an emergency," said Dumbledore.

"Or we'll tell Madam Pomfrey," said McGonagall.

"And believe me, if you leave, we _will_ find out," said the headmaster with a smile.

Shuddering slightly at the prospect of having to rest in the blinding whiteness that was the Hospital Wing, Snape mumbled his consent. "Very well. You two really surprise me. I thought that Gryffindors were above blackmail."

"No, unfortunately, we're not," said the Transfigurations teacher in mock-disappointment. "We just practice it less than Slytherins."

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, so clap your hands! _(clap, clap!)  
_J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, so clap your hands! _(clap, clap!)  
_J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, and ya know I don't, you rotter!  
J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, so clap your hands! _(clap, clap!)_

**_Comments_**

**XiaoGui:** Thanks for all the quick reviews!

**Q-BriarXJade-Q:** Well, I have a person who's kinda like my beta (but she doesn't want me to call her "my beta"), but I appreciate your kind offer!

**Silver Sorceress:** Yes, after a hard day, there's nothing Snape would enjoy more than snuggling into his pillows!

**kidarock:** Poor Severus indeed! I'll try not to hurt him a lot!

**Rikki8879:** Gryffindors play dirty! Well, only sometimes, but they play dirty! :)

**Quill of Minerva:** I'm sure Dumbledore will have to watch out for those attacking shirts!

**Aurinko: **Thanks for your comments, and here's the next chapter!

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, I love you all! I had dance all day today (Saturday), so I'm sorry this is being posted so late!

Sorry guys, this is a short chapter!

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 6: It's All Potter's Fault!

Eleven hours later, the door to Severus Snape's private quarters shut with a _snap!_ The Potions Master sighed deeply and snuggled closer to his pillow. _And people say Slytherins are sneaky. Trust Gryffindors to be the real deceivers._

Snape had spent the day in bed listening to McGonagall and Dumbledore talk about…well, everything: work, problems with Dolores Umbridge, students, classes, complaints made about Dolores Umbridge, Quidditch, the war, and reasons why the Transfigurations teacher hated Dolores Umbridge. The Potions Master quite enjoyed listening to the witch and wizard, but he kept dozing off. McGonagall and Dumbledore did not seem to mind in the slightest. In fact, they seemed quite pleased that Snape was taking a break from his usual schedule. The headmaster once again offered the younger wizard an opportunity to eat something around lunchtime, and the Potions Master once again declined the offer. Before leaving, McGonagall reminded him of their threat to stuff him with food. After mumbling a farewell to McGonagall and Dumbledore, Snape closed his eyes and sighed in exhaustion.

To tell the truth, Snape was more than exhausted. In addition to his entire body being sore, he felt that all the energy had been drained from every muscle. He flexed the fingers of his left hand and felt his entire arm strain from the movement. He sighed again. The Potions Master had been perfectly content with lying where he was all day, floating in and out of a blissful sleep, but he knew he had to get up. He had papers to grade, potions to brew, and there was a chance that Voldemort would summon the Death Eaters for another meeting.

Snape tried to roll over so he could get up, but his body did not want to listen to him today. "All right, Severus," he mumbled to himself, "I'm gonna count to three," he yawned, "and you're gonna get up. One…two…three!"

Nothing. _Oh, screw that!_

Since the Potions Master was fairly certain that he would not be going anywhere anytime soon, he had time to brood on why he was in such a horrible condition. _Reason one: last night's meeting with the Dark Lord. _The meeting had lasted three hours, which was much longer than usual. It was the second meeting since the ten Azkaban escapees had returned to Voldemort, and he was eager to utilize his faithful servants in a ministry attack. Severus had not heard too much of the plans since he was a part of another mission, but he now knew that the attack would happen sometime before the end of the school year. This was much sooner than the Dark Lord had planned, but the return of Bellatrix Lestrange and the others would make it possible.

_Reason two: Longbottom blowing up his cauldron during Potions…again._ Honestly, the boy was hopeless. One might think that his aptitude for Herbology would help in his brewing of potions, but he continued to blunder. _Just one more year, Severus,_ he thought. _Only one more year and the dunderhead will give up on your class! And another year and Weasley will be gone! Granger will stick with it, seeing as she must be Pretty Miss Perfect Prefect. And Potter…POTTER!_

There was reason three. _It's all Potter's fault! He had to look…he…he had to…to…look…and…and bring that up again. As if I don't think about it enough every day. I only have to remember every time I look at him!_

At that moment, the memory came rushing back like a flood. _Potter and Black torturing him, turning him upside down. Pettigrew lurking behind the scenes, sniggering with the rest of the on-looking students. Prefect Lupin under a tree, pretending to read and ignoring his friends doing something wrong. Lily standing up for him. Him calling her a Mudblood in return. Potter preparing to strip him naked. Someone shouting, "Teacher approaching!" Being dropped on his face. Scrambling up, grabbing his bag, and running off into the Forbidden Forest. Tripping on a tree root and falling on his face again. Lying on the forest floor for hours, falling in and out of sleep. Not shedding a single tear._

The memory was more than he could handle at the moment, and Snape felt like throwing up again. He got up quickly and rushed into the bathroom, leaning over the sink in case he had to puke his guts out. Fortunately, all he managed was a huge coughing fit (his stomach was probably empty). Breathing heavily, he stumbled back to his bed and threw himself on it again, letting the coolness of the sheets rub against his warm skin. He looked at the clock on his bedside table, which read 7:23 pm. The Potions Master fumbled around for his pillow and pulled it to his chest, squeezing it in a hug.

A sudden burst of pain shot through Snape's left arm. He flinched as he felt it spread through his arm, but quickly put on an expressionless face. He was way too accustomed to this type of pain to be hindered too much by it. He got up quickly and put on a shirt, his robes, and his thick black cloak. As he was still a bit tired, Snape stumbled out of his rooms, into his office, and out into the dungeon hallway.

Fortunately, he met no students or teachers in the hallways. A second, more persistent pain burst through his arm, and the Potions Master winced ever-so-slightly. "All right, you old gargoyle, I'm coming!" As he passed the Great Hall, Snape's vision began to get blurry and his right knee began to give. "Oh, not now! Severus, suck it up! You can collapse and die after this meeting!"

The large oak front doors burst open, sending in a wave of cold air that blew in the Potions Master's face. Snape stumbled out onto the lawn, grateful that he met no one (and nothing). When he reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest, the Potions Master turned around and stared at the castle. The gentle flickering lights seen from each window and the inundation of soft moonlight made the castle look as if it was glowing. It was so beautiful at night. Hoping that this would not be the last time he ever laid eyes upon the Hogwarts grounds, Snape retreated into the forest to Apparate.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Owns Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. With her, the Force is.

**_Comments_**

**ADandMM4eva:**#1; Severus will be okay. He's just really sensitive about his worst memory. He'll get over it by the end of the story (I hope)!

#2; As I mentioned below (see my comments to **Quill of Minerva**), more ADMM goodness is coming in Chapter 8!

#3; I'm glad you're lovin' it!

#4; I apologize for the errors you found in Chapter 5. I think I really rushed that chapter. Grammar is not my forte, especially my comma use. I'm trying to get better at it, though. Also, I think some of the spacing between words is getting screwed up when I upload chapters. Thanks for pointing that out to me!

#5; Here's my next update! Hope you enjoy it!

**Kassy:** Snape will get better...eventually!

**Quill of Minerva:** I feel sorry for Snape, too. Oh, and good news: the next chapter (Chapter 8) will have some more ADMM in it!

**Q-BriarXJade-Q: **You likey? Yay!

Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Enjoy!

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 7: Painful Allegiance

Severus Snape Apparated to Riddle Manor. The house was settled on a wide stretch of lawn in a small town called Little Hangleton. It was a dark and dreary house on an old property, one that attracted much attention because the Muggles thought it was haunted. The Riddles had been murdered in this house; a man by the name of Frank Bryce, who was now dead, had been falsely accused of being the murderer, but every Death Eater knew the truth: Voldemort had killed the Riddles. As a teenager fresh out of Hogwarts, he had strolled into his father's house and casually assassinated him, his wife, and his son with the mere flick of his wand. The Dark Lord, being his father's son, inherited the house. He did not fancy it much, but he was currently using it as a meeting place for the Death Eaters.

The Potions Master strode from the Apparation point on the outskirts of the property towards the house. He hesitantly put his hand on the rusty door handle and was surprised when it turned without breaking off. Walking down the dusty hall, he heard recognizable voices coming from the kitchen.

"Why are we doing this again?" _Macnair._

"Because the Dark Lord wants that prophecy!" _Pettigrew._

"What's so important about the stupid prophecy?" _Lestrange_.

"How should we know? The Dark Lord just wants it; it's not our position to be concerned." _Avery._

"When do you think we'll go get it?" _Goyle._

"I'd say end of May, beginning of June, but I'm not sure – ah, Severus, so nice to see you. How is my son?"

"I can assure you that your son is doing quite well in his classes, Lucius," said Snape. "A fine potions brewer, no doubt."

"Excellent. I won't have the Mudblood riff raff like Miss Granger outshining the pure bloods," said Lucius.

"Too right!" said Macnair. "Time shouldn't be wasted on them!"

"Excuse me, boys," said a female voice from the bottom of the staircase. When the Potions Master turned around, he saw that it was Bellatrix Lestrange. "I hate to interrupt your conversation, but the Dark Lord requests our presence."

The Death Eaters walked silently up the stairs that led to Voldemort's "throne room." It was just like a throne room. It was a magnificent room filled with countless trinkets, both Muggle and wizard, that glowed eerily in the firelight. The Death Eaters made their usual circle around the room and waited for the Dark Lord to respond. Voldemort sat in his usual high-backed chair with his eyes narrowed and arms crossed, which meant one thing: the Dark Lord was furious.

"You," said Voldemort suddenly, pointing at Macnair, "how is the situation in the Department of Mysteries?"

"As…as well as can be expected, Master!" said Macnair, preventing himself from stuttering too badly. "I feel we are getting closer to obtaining the prophecy, and – "

"Liar," said Voldemort casually. "Lucius! How about you? Have you been able to get any insights from you position at the ministry?"

"No, my lord," said Malfoy. "The minister has not a clue about the Department of Mysteries. I probably know more about it than him."

"I see," said Voldemort, skeptically. "Severus!"

"Yes, my lord?"

"How is the potion coming along?"

"I assure you that you will have it by the date you requested."

"Excellent! And you!" said Voldemort, pointing at Avery. "Has your group come up with anything?"

"N-no…my lord…the situation has proven most difficult, and – "

"That's enough. It seems that you all cannot follow instructions."

"But my lord – "

"Master, you must understand – "

"It's just that – "

"Silence! I told you all what your assignments were. You were given ample time. You are not producing results. You all must learn your lesson."

"My lord, please – " began Macnair.

"_Crucio!_"

Macnair let out a wounded scream, slumped to the ground, and began writhing and jerking before Voldemort. "Well done, Macnair," said the Dark Lord after about a minute. "It seems you are the first volunteer. Who's next?"

A small shiver ran down Snape's spine, but Voldemort did not notice because Avery stepped back. "Well thank you, Avery. _Crucio!_"

Just as Macnair had done, Avery fell to the ground and started twitching and squirming. His screaming was ringing in Severus' ears. "Stop! Stop! Please, my lord! Have mercy!"

"Mercy!" screamed the Dark Lord. "I know not the meaning of mercy!" Voldemort must have upped the flow of energy being put into the curse, because Avery let out another long howl and began to bend at funny angles.

On and on the meeting went, each Death Eater unable to resist screaming in pain. Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange both put up good fights, but after a minute or two, they gave up and cried out like how those before them had. Now Severus was the only one left.

"Well, Severus, let's see how you do. _Crucio!_"

The Potions Master felt his already aching body explode with pain. The pressure was so great; Snape would hardly be surprised if his muscles were bursting. The Potions Master's eyes snapped shut, but despite the agony he was in, he did not scream; only his right knee buckled slightly. This seemed to make Voldemort happy, almost excited.

"Well done, Severus," said the Dark Lord. "Let's see if you can last longer than Lucius."

The pain intensified, and Snape dropped to his knees. Snape dared not opened his eyes; he did not want to see the look of satisfaction on Voldemort's face. His skin was flaming hot and his hair felt like it was being pulled out.

"Hmmm. Seems your determined today, Severus."

The pain that shot forth was mind-boggling. He was down on all fours now. Snape was shaking. The power surging through his body was building. If it continued on like this, he was sure he would explode. And yet, he did not cry out.

"Excellent, Severus!" said Voldemort enthusiastically. "It seems we have a new record!"

The Potions Master suddenly felt the pain increase a thousand times. His bones were shattering, his blood was boiling, his muscles were being ripped to shreds. His world was caving in, and Snape was falling fast. A high-pitched scream echoed in his head as he let out a scream of his own.

"Very good, Severus," said the Dark Lord, waving off the curse. "I knew you would not disappoint." Turning his back on the congregation of Death Eaters, he said, "May your allegiance never waver. I believe that's all for now. You may go."

Snape got shakily to his feet. He saw that a few of the other Death Eaters had somewhat regained control of their bodies. The Potions Master stumbled out of the room with them, almost rolling down the staircase. When they walked down the hall, he heard a soft _thud _that sounded like someone behind him smashing into something. Whoever was in front of him flung open the side door carelessly, slamming it hard into Malfoy's face. If Snape had not been in pain, he would have almost laughed out loud. The Death Eaters spilled out onto the vast lawn, many of them actually taking a spill as they tripped over their own feet. The person behind Snape collapsed suddenly and fell on him. The Potions Master found himself being dragged to the ground, and his face hit moist grass. He wiggled his thin frame out from under the big oaf (probably Crabbe) and crawled to the edge of the property. Pulling himself to his feet, he Apparated back to the Forbidden Forest.

……………

Half an hour later, Snape was back in the dungeons. He ripped off his already torn robes and stepped into the shower. The Potions Master let the hot water run down his body, hoping that it would ease his pain slightly. After about five minutes, he turned off the tap and stepped out of the shower. He put on a pair of black sleep pants and reached for a shirt, but he slipped in a small puddle of water, nearly slamming his head on the toilet. Cursing under his breath, he forgot the shirt and stumbled into his room.

The room was pitch black except for the soft glowing light of his alarm clock, which read 1:49 am. His shin accidentally bumped into the coffee table, and he fell to the ground near the couch. He tried to push himself up, but his muscles gave out and his vision was blurring. Snape gave up on getting up, and he fell asleep on the dungeon's cold stone floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** You know how it goes, "The early bird gets the worm." Well, in this case, "The best author wrote the million dollar story," or something like that. Yes, it's all Rowling's!

**_Comments_**

**ADandMM4eva:** Yeah, Severus really needs a hug right now! I think I'll give him one, too (if he doesn't hit me first)! And here's some ADMM goodness!

**LinZE:** Thanks for your comments!

**Quill of Minerva:** I feel sorry for Severus, too; he's got such a hard job. And look no further, here's another chapter with ADMM in it!

**Rosaleen:** Yeah, Severus has it rough for now, but I promise things will get better for him!

Here's another ADMM chapter for you guys! Thanks for being so patient! Enjoy, you've earned it!

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 8: Please

Albus Dumbledore knocked on the door of one Minerva McGonagall, his Deputy headmistress. A strict, stern Transfigurations professor. The woman of his dreams. How he longed to take her in his arms, to stroke her soft black hair, and to tell her how much he loved her. And oh, how he loved her! As one of the wizarding world's greatest assets, he often got lost in the stress and pressure placed on him in the form of Cornelius Fudge, the Ministry of Magic, and Voldemort. There were many times this year where he wanted to give up on the ministry and the war and just go to sleep, but Minerva had always provided him with an outlet for his stress. She was the one that knew his deepest secrets and his greatest desires. He secretly prided himself on knowing some of her secrets and desires like how she knew his, but he wanted to know more about her. She had his attention, his interest, and his heart. He wanted to be the one that could always make her laugh, always comfort her during hard times, and always protect her from her fears.

"Come in."

Dumbledore smiled. He always enjoyed listening to her sweet voice. The headmaster pushed open the door and saw McGonagall sitting at her desk, pouring over a thick stack of essays. "Good evening, Minerva, my dear," he said. He swept behind her desk and planted a kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush furiously. "I hope you can spare a moment out of your busy schedule for a wanted nutcase."

"Of course I can spare a moment for you, Albus!" said the Transfigurations teacher. "And you're not rightfully wanted. You've been falsely accused of some ludicrous crime, and you know it! "

"Be that as it may, my dear, I'm still a nutcase."

"Nonsense! Unless of course you're referring to the fact that you're a genius."

"You flatter me, Minerva," said Dumbledore, plopping uncharacteristically onto the couch in front of the fire. "Would you happen to know what time it is?" He stretched and yawned, falling onto his side.

"It's twelve-twenty. Speaking of which, we should go check on Severus."

"I did," said the headmaster, closing his eyes. "I went to go see if he ate anything."

"And?"

"And he was gone."

"What?!?!"

"I'm sure he was called to a meeting."

"And he went in his condition?"

"I know; I'm worried too. Aberforth threatened to kick me out of his house because I was pacing so much."

"We should go check on him!"

"I don't think he'll be back yet. Besides, I asked one of the house-elves to alert me when Severus returns."

"But it's late, Albus," said McGonagall. "He could be back by now."

"Just give me five more minutes."

"What?"

"Minerva, I'm tired. I think I might have slept for six hours total this week, _at most._ Just give me five more minutes. Your couch is so nice and soft."

"Oh, come on, Albus – " she began as she grabbed his wrist and attempted to pull him up.

"Please?"

"Albus – "

"Please?"

"Albus – "

"Please?"

"Really, now – "

"Please?" Dumbledore shifted slightly, and in doing so, pulled McGonagall down so that she was sitting on the hearth rug.

The Transfigurations teacher was about to object again, but she glanced at the headmaster's face and saw the deep shades of purple under his eyes. She hesitated slightly before running her fingers down the side of his face. He opened his eyes to reveal his two blue twinkling orbs. Her heart melted every time the headmaster looked at her. She could get lost in those shimmering eyes. She could float on a cloud if she wanted to. She could do anything she wanted as long as those eyes gazed upon her.

"All right," she said, summoning an extra pillow from her rooms. "We'll wait here if you're sure the house-elves will come to notify us."

"Dobby seemed very enthusiastic about taking up the job."

"Okay, then. Lift your head."

Dumbledore did as he was told, and McGonagall slipped the pillow under his head. "Thank you, my dear," sighed the headmaster, happily. "You're too good to me."

The Transfigurations teacher smiled and placed a kiss on Dumbledore's cheek. _I think it's the other way around, Albus._ "Sweet dreams," she said as she sat on the couch next to him and began to stroke his hair. After a few moments, the headmaster's breathing slowed, and McGonagall knew he had fallen asleep.

The Transfigurations teacher picked up one of Dumbledore's hands and caressed it in her own. She traced the lines on his skin with a slender finger. He had nice hands. They were soft and gentle, but McGonagall could also tell that they were strong. She brought his hand up to her face and pressed it against her cheek. It was warm, but not too warm. She brought it down slowly, letting the headmaster's fingers brush against her face. "Oh, Albus," she whispered softly, "if only you knew how much I love you."

McGonagall leaned forward and kissed Dumbledore on the cheek again. Leaning back, she felt the warmth of the fire wash over herself, and it was not long after that she also fell into a blissful sleep.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **If I own Harry Potter, then Al Gore invented the internet. If I own Harry Potter, then John Kerry won the presidential election. If I own Harry Potter, then Wal Mart has gone out of business. Enough said.

**_Comments_**

**ADandMM4eva:** Yes, finally some ADMM! Hmmm...some real kissing? _Maybe_..._maybe_...

**Rosaleen:** Don't worry, Albus and Minerva will find Severus soon!

**Q-BriarXJade-Q:** Now we're back to Severus (kind of)!

**Lou. McGonagall:** Thanks for finally hittin' that update button, I was glad to read your comments. Thanks!

**Aurinko:** Yes, poor Severus! He'll get better eventually, though, so never fear (he still needs to sort out his problems with the memory from the Pensieve)!

**Quill of Minerva:** Yes, aren't sweet moments the best?

**Rikki8879:** Don't worry, Dumbledore and McGonagall will figure out that their feelings are mutual. Oh, and after this chapter, things should get a little better for Snape.

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers who helped me reach the 50 reviews mark (hey, give me a break, that's a big number for me)! Enjoy this chapter!

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 9: Findings

"Professor Dumbledore, sir! You must be waking up!"

Dumbledore opened his eyes wearily. He had been dreaming about sitting at the top of the Astronomy tower with Minerva, the bright moonlight cascading down on them both. He was suddenly pulled from his wonderful dream by something shaking him. "Please, Professor Dumbledore, sir! You must be waking up!"

The headmaster sat up. He felt a headache coming on, but he ignored it. "Dobby!"

"Yes, sir! Professor Snape is being back! You must hurry, sir, for he is not being well!"

"I see. Thank you, Dobby."

"You are being very welcome, sir!" The overexcited house-elf bowed deeply so that the ends of his batlike ears and the tip of his long, pointed nose brushed the hearth rug. "Please be calling for us if we can dos things for you!" Dobby turned around and scuttled out of McGonagall's office, shutting the door behind him with a _snap!_

Dumbledore looked at the clock above the fireplace, which read 2:13 am. Then he turned and saw the Transfigurations teacher sleeping on the couch next to him. "Minerva, my dear," he said, shaking her gently, "Severus is back."

McGonagall shifted slightly and her eyes fluttered open. "Hmm? I'm sorry, Albus, what did you say?"

"Dobby just came and told me that Severus is back in the castle. I think we should go check on him; Dobby told me he did not look well."

"All right, then. Let's go!"

For having being woken up about twenty seconds ago, the Transfigurations teacher had a lot of energy. She sprang to her feet and strode to the door, Dumbledore following closely behind. They walked in silence down the stone corridors to the dungeons, each lost in thought.

They reached the Potions Master's office and the headmaster knocked. "Severus?" No answer. Glancing at the witch beside him, he opened the office door to find…a normal office. It was just as neat as it had been when he walked in yesterday and the day before. His worry began to increase, and he strode towards the door to Snape's private rooms and knocked. "Severus? Are you all right?" Again, no response.

Dumbledore pushed the door open and he and the Transfigurations teacher stepped into a pitch black room. The bathroom lights were off. The fireplace was dead (The Potions Master probably never used it often anyway). The bed was empty. The couch was empty.

Looking down at the hearth rug, they saw a lump on the floor. Approaching it cautiously, they soon found it to be Snape himself. They could not see anything, so McGonagall flicked her wand and a roaring fire started in the fireplace. She turned back to the Potions Master and covered her hands with her mouth.

Snape's arms and shoulders were covered with bruises and scratches. A long gash ran down his right arm. His face was pale and drained. "Minerva," said the headmaster, "you levitate him onto his bed. Don't cover him up just yet, though. We need to bandage his arm and give him a Healing Potion."

McGonagall did as she was told. With a wave of her wand, she levitated the Potions Master onto the thick black covers of his bed and sat on the edge beside him. Dumbledore walked out of room. Looking at the worn young wizard, McGonagall felt hot tears being to fill her eyes as she touched his forehead gently. "Oh, Severus, what have they done to you?"

The Potions Master opened his eyes wearily. "Minerva?" he whispered weakly as he tried to sit up. "What – "

"Shhh, everything's fine, just lay down," said the Transfigurations teacher as she laid him back down.

"I – what happened?"

"You went to a meeting with the Death Eaters," said Dumbledore, walking back into the room with an armful of potion vials. He put them down and began to scan Snape with his wand.

"Right. I went to the meeting. And the Dark Lord was angry."

"About what?" asked McGonagall.

"A lot of the Death Eaters are not fulfilling their missions in a timely manner, so the Dark Lord decided we all needed a reminder of where our loyalties should lie."

"Did he use – "

"Yeah, the Cruciatus," said Snape, finishing her sentence.

"Then why are there bruises on your arms?" she asked, tentatively touching his injured shoulder.

"I don't know; I probably bumped into some things when I fell while he had the curse on me. Some are probably from when we were leaving because some idiot fell on me." Dumbledore flicked his wand and a bandage wound around the Potions Master's arm.

"So he used the curse on everyone?"

"Yeah, everyone was really screwed up after. Someone even slammed a door in Lucius' face." Minerva smiled, and Severus saw it. "Yeah, it was really funny," he added. "I almost laughed."

"Help him sit up, Minerva," said the headmaster. "Severus, you need to drink this."

Both obeyed the headmaster immediately. The Potions Master took the goblet that Dumbledore offered him and tanked down its contents. Then the headmaster took the goblet and the Transfigurations teacher tucked Snape in. "Pleasant dreams, Severus," said Dumbledore, kissing his forehead.

"We'll come to check on you in a few hours," said McGonagall, kissing him on the cheek.

"Night," mumbled the Potions Master, snuggling into his pillows.

Dumbledore and McGonagall crept out of Snape's rooms and shut the door quietly behind themselves. They strode out into the dungeon corridors, completely lost in thought. Before they knew it, they were standing in front of the Transfigurations teacher's office.

"Would you care to come in?" asked McGonagall.

"For a bit, if you wouldn't mind," said the headmaster, following her in.

"Albus," said the witch, relighting the fire with a flick of her wand, "what are we going to do?" Dumbledore noticed that she was shaking slightly. He walked over to her and pulled her into a strong embrace.

"Well, I'm going to stay the night with him, just to make sure he's okay. All we can do is wait for the potions to take effect and come back every few hours."

"Okay," whispered McGonagall into his beard. "I'll be down in the dungeons in the morning."

"All right then."

"Thank you, Albus," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"You're very welcome, my dear." He turned to walk out of the office, but stopped as he touched the door handle. "Minerva?"

"Yes, Albus?"

"May I ask you something?" He walked back to her.

"Of course, Albus."

Dumbledore bent over slightly and kissed the Transfigurations teacher. A real kiss. It was simple enough, but she could feel the passion, the longing, and the love. He pulled back after a few moments, and said, "I shall await your answer." With that, the headmaster turned on his heel and strode out of the office.

"Finally," you all say, "some real romance between Albus and Minerva!"

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Give me a J-K-R-O-W-L-I-N-G-O-W-N-S-I-T-A-L-L! What's that spell? J.K. ROWLING OWNS IT ALL!

**_Comments_**

**Rosaleen:** Albus and Minerva will be able to help Severus, but he'll have to tell them what's wrong first! But they're smart, so they should be able to figure it out!

**Q-BriarXJade-Q:** You want more Severus? You got it!

**ginger newts:** Yes, finally, some ADMM! Don't worry, they'll get together once they help Severus out with his problems!

**XiaoGui:** Don't worry, I've been loads busy, too! That's why it took me so long to post this chapter. Thanks for your review!

**Lou. McGonagall:** Well, I can't tell you what Minerva's answer is going to be, but you'll find out soon enough (you can probably even guess)! Yeah, the kiss wasn't really a question, but I guess it could be interpreted as, "Minerva, I love you and want to spend my life with you! Do you feel as I do?"

**Quill of Minerva:** Severus' difficult healing process begins...now! But it will be a little easier because he has Albus and Minerva. Yes, and a "Woohoo!" for Albus and Minerva! Minerva's answer will come in a later chapter (probably Chapter 12)!

**ADandMM4eva:** Unfortunately, Snape needs more than just a good night's sleep to recover, but Albus and Minerva will be there to help him. Don't worry, there will still be ADMM in this story!

My apologies to all for not posting sooner. I've had loads to do over the past few days. I'll post another chapter today to make up for it, though!

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 10: Because He Looked

Minerva McGonagall's eyes fluttered open as bright streams of sunlight flooded into her bedroom. She felt warm and lazy lying under her red and gold blankets. If there was one thing she liked about holidays, it was that she could sleep in a little. Most people believed that she enjoyed getting up at the crack of dawn, but even she liked a good lie in.

The Transfigurations teacher rolled over and closed her eyes. She had had a wonderful dream last night. The memory of Albus kissing her had flashed across her mind countless times, and as she reflected on it each time, a giddy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. At first, she had believed that the memory was a dream, but reality began to sink in, and she knew it had been real. Her greatest dream had come true: Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts and the greatest wizard of the age, loved her.

He said that he would await her answer. McGonagall knew her answer. She wanted to jump into his arms and feel the strength of his embrace, the warmth of his beard, and the beat of his heart. She wanted to hug him and never let go. And, of course, kiss him tenderly as he had done her.

Sighing happily, she rolled out of bed and got dressed. Instead of her usual tartan robes, she put on a set of deep blue ones. Stepping out of her rooms, she strode out of her office to the dungeons, lost in thoughts of Albus.

When she reached the Potions Master's office, she opened the door tentatively. The office was empty, so she tried Snape's rooms. The first thing she saw made her smile. Albus Dumbledore was sleeping peacefully on the couch, covered by a thick blanket. McGonagall strode over to the couch and pulled up a chair. The headmaster looked like he needed a good sleep. He still had dark rings around his eyes, and he looked drained. The Transfigurations teacher brushed a few strands of hair from Dumbledore's face, and he smiled in his sleep, causing her to smile lovingly.

"Why the change in color?"

McGonagall looked up. Severus Snape was staring at her, a troubled expression on his face. _How odd; I wonder what's bothering him. _The witch stood up and sat on the edge of the Potions Master's bed. "I beg your pardon?"

"Why the change in color?"

"Hmmm. I don't know. I guess I thought there was no need to wear what I usually do during classes."

"It looks…nice…on you."

"Why, thank you, Severus." She smiled at him, and she noticed that he looked a bit glum. "Is there something wrong?"

"What?" he said, shaking himself out of a trance.

"Is there something wrong?" she repeated.

"Oh, nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"It's not important; it doesn't matter," mumbled the Potions Master.

"Of course it matters," said Dumbledore, sitting up on the couch. "Good morning, Severus. Oh, that's a nice color on you, Minerva."

"Oh, thank you," said McGonagall, blushing furiously.

"So as we were just asking," said the headmaster as he sat on the edge of the bed, "what's wrong, Severus?"

"Like I just said, nothing's wrong," said Snape, crossing his arms and shifting his gaze downward. The truth was that there was something. Countless scenes of him being tortured by Potter and Black had flashed across his mind in his dreams, finishing off spectacularly with his worst memory in the Pensieve. He was not about to tell McGonagall and Dumbledore, though.

"Oh, come on Severus, you can't fool us!" said the Transfigurations teacher.

"You can trust us; we won't tell," said the headmaster.

"Look, it's not that I don't trust you two; just drop it, okay?" He lowered his arms and the witch and wizard both saw that the Potions Master's shoulders were shaking.

Glancing at each other, McGonagall and Dumbledore moved closer to Snape. The witch wrapped an arm around the Potions Master and the older wizard put his hand on the younger wizard's shoulder. "Severus," whispered the headmaster, "we wouldn't think of doing such a thing. We care about you too much."

"Albus is right, Severus. You are too important to us."

"I…I…it's…Potter."

"Harry?" said the headmaster.

"Y-yes."

"What about Harry, Severus?" asked McGonagall.

"I told him that he was never to set foot inside my office ever again. I stopped his Occlumency lessons."

Dumbledore felt (surprisingly) no anger towards the Potions Master at his revelation. Instead, he was very curious. "Why did you do that?"

Snape wrapped his arms around his torso. He was still shaking. "Because he looked."

_All right,_ though McGonagall,_ now I'm really confused._ "He looked at what, Severus?"

"At my memory."

"Your memory?"

"Inside my Pensieve?" asked the headmaster.

"Yes."

A though struck the Transfigurations teacher. "He didn't see you – "

"No, it wasn't something from my adult life," he said, bitterly. "Although, I would have preferred that he see something like from when I was a spy in the first war. Anything but what he actually saw."

"What was it then? Something from school?" asked Dumbledore.

"Go see for yourselves. It should still be on my desk."

"Are you sure, Severus?"

"Y-yes. Y-you probably won't k-know what I'm t-talking about if you d-don't see it."

With a tentative look at each other, the witch and wizard rose and strode into the Potions Master's office. Sure enough, the headmaster's Pensieve was sitting on Snape's desk, gentle streams of silver smoke wafting over it. They peered into the shimmering liquid and saw what looked like the Hogwarts grounds. The Transfigurations teacher was slightly nervous about what they would find. She felt Dumbledore wind his fingers in hers, and she smiled slightly at him. Giving her a nod, the headmaster prodded the liquidy substance with his finger.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer 1: **J.K. Rowling owns it all, so don't even bother trying to say she doesn't!

**Disclaimer 2: **Most of the dialogue from this Chapter was taken from _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_, Chapter 28 (Snape's Worst Memory), pages 645-649, and all of that belongs to J.K. Rowling!

**_Comments_**

**ADandMM4eva: **I so glad you're loving this story with a passion! I'm loving writing this story! Oh, as for me calling Severus "Severus" and Albus and Minerva "Dumbledore and McGonagall," I use the last names when I refer to the characters throughout the story (I sometimes call Severus "Snape"), and I use their first names when they are talking to each other (in the dialogue). I know that must make it super confusing, but thanks for reading despite the confusingness!

**Quill of Minerva:** Yes, Severus having a thing for Minerva would be a good twist, but you won't find that in this story. I made that moment as a kind of a shy son complimenting his mother, but it does kind of come off as him having a thing for her. Oh well (sigh).

**HayleyPotter:** Thanks! You rock, too!

**Rosaleen:** Did they know about his memory...read and find out!

**Q-BriarXJade-Q:** You got your Severus!

**Lou. McGonagall:** Yeah, Minerva likes to change the color of her robes once in a while! Like I said in the last chapter's comments, her response will probably come in Chapter 12.

Thanks to all who reviewed! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 11: The Memory

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were swept off their feet and sucked into the Potions Master's thoughts. They spun very fast until their feet slammed into hard earth. Wobbling slightly, they saw a large crowd spilling out onto the grounds. The witch and wizard soon found a fifteen-year-old Snape walking out with the rest, giving all of his attention to a piece of parchment. They strode after him and stopped beside him when he sat in a large clump of bushes. Dumbledore peered over Snape shoulder and read, "_Defense Against the Dark Arts – Ordinary Wizarding Level_."

"So this must be from his fifth year," whispered McGonagall, who was also looking over the young Potions Master's shoulder.

"It would appear so," said Dumbledore.

Suddenly, Snape put his paper into his book bag. He stood up and began to walk back towards the castle. The witch and wizard made to follow him, and they suddenly heard someone shout.

"All right, Snivellus?"

They saw Snape thrust his hand into his robes to pull out his wand, but not before James Potter shouted, "_Expelliarmus!_"

The young Potions Master's wand flew out of his hand. He dived to retrieve it, but not before another yell from James. "_Impedimenta!_" Snape was swept off his feet, and he crashed into the ground.

McGonagall looked around and saw students swarming toward the commotion.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" asked James.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius Black to his friend. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

Some people laughed. Dumbledore looked around and saw Peter Pettigrew bobbing up and down on his toes, trying to see what was going on. Sitting on the ground next to him was Remus Lupin, reading, or at least pretending to read, a book.

"You – wait," panted the young Potions Master. "You – wait…"

"Wait for what?" asked Sirius. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

Snape began to swear loudly. "Wash out your mouth," said James. "_Scourgify!_"

Snape began to choke on pink soap bubbles, which were spilling out from his mouth. Dumbledore and McGonagall could hear sniggering from many of the students around them.

"Leave him ALONE!"

James and Sirius spun around and saw a girl with dark red hair. "All right, Evans?" asked James, running a hand through his already messy hair.

"Leave him alone," repeated Lily. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," said James, "it's more the fact that he _exists_, if you know what I mean…"

Everyone but Lily and Remus, who was still pretending to read, laughed. "You think you're funny," said Lily. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James. "Go on…go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily.

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius, who looked like he was trying not to smile. "OY!"

Snape had retrieved his wand and sent a jet of light streaming towards James. A gash appeared on the side of the Gryffindor's face. Blood spilled out of the deep cut and onto his robes. James whirled around and pointed his wand at Snape, who was swiftly turned upside down. Dumbledore and McGonagall watched in horror as his robes fell over him, revealing a pair of skinny legs and grey underpants.

Students were screaming in delight. Some were even rolling on the ground. "Let him down!" said Lily, who looked like she was trying to hide a smile.

"Certainly," said James, casually. Snape dropped to the ground, tangled in a mass of black robes. James smiled and waved his wand again, shouting, "_Locomotor mortis!_"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" screamed Lily over the roars of laugher and jeers from the onlookers. She pulled out her own wand.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you."

"Take the curse off him, then!"

James sighed deeply. He turned to Snape and said the counter curse, sending the young Potions Master crashing into the ground again. "There you go," he said, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus – "

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" shouted Snape.

Some of the onlookers gasped. "Fine," said Lily. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_."

"Apologize to Evans!" shouted James, furiously.

"I don't want _you_ to make him apologize," shouted Lily. "You're as bad as he is…"

"What?" said James, sounding wounded. "I'd NEVER call you a – you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. Your make me SICK!" And with that, Lily turned on her heel and stalked off.

"Evans!" called James after her. "Hey, EVANS! What is it with her?" asked James, turning to Sirius.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius, still trying not to smile.

"Right," said James, "right – "

James waved his wand, and Snape was once again hanging upside down.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

"WHAT!" shouted McGonagall, causing Dumbledore to jump.

"Wait! Teacher approaching, it's Flitwick!" shouted someone over the howls of laughter.

"Oh well, I guess that cuts our meeting short," said James with a hint of disappointment. He whispered the counter curse, sending Snape crashing into the ground for a third time.

"We'll see you later, Snivellus," said Sirius. "Don't get too greasy, now!"

The large group began to scatter. Only Remus stayed back. He was still pretending to read. Snape untangled himself from his robes, grabbed his school bag, and began sprinting into the forest. Remus sighed and shot the young Potions Master a sympathetic look before gathering himself up to follow his friends.

Dumbledore and McGonagall stood completely shocked. The headmaster's eyes were wide and the Transfigurations teacher had he hands over her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. "I guess this is what Remus meant," said Dumbledore.

McGonagall glanced at Dumbledore, recalling what Remus Lupin had told her later that day. "He told you as well?"

"Yes. He wanted me to take away his Prefect badge after that. But I never actually knew – "

"Me neither."

The headmaster grabbed her hand again and raised his other. They were spinning very fast, past blurred visions of memories, through darkness. Their feet slammed into the hard stone floor. Looking at each other, they rushed into the Potions Master's room.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **To be J.K. Rowling, or not to be J.K. Rowling...wait...what kinda question is that? I can't be J.K. Rowling because I don't own Harry Potter!

**_Comments_**

**bigkihap:** Thank you for your wonderful comments! I also loved that "question" Albus asked Minerva. I was sitting in class one day (probably in AP History or Pre-Calculus), and I had this great idea, and then...the scene just came to me!

**ADandMM4eva:** Poor Severus is right! But yes, you shouldn't yell at the person that's trying to help you!

**catgirl89:** I'm glad you bumped into my story, and I hope you keep reading!

**kyer: **Like you said, it may seem that Dumbledore sometimes doesn't care too much about Snape because he favors his Gryffindors like how Snape does his Slytherins. I think Dumbledore really does care for Snape, but he gets caught up in too many things and cannot give Snape enough of his time. I guess that's what it's like to be the greatest wizard of the age!

**Quill of Minerva:** Yes, and Chapter 12 is here, so look no further!

**Rosaleen:** It isn't a nice memory!

**Lou. McGonagall: **Yes, Remus is very sweet :)

**Dracosballduster:** Well...I think this was the most...er...interesting review I've ever received. But let me tell you, and I don't mean to be rude when I say this, but from reading your review, you sound like you're: A) a psyco, B) a homicidal nutcase, or C) a deep-in drug addict. Yeah, A and B are kind of the same. Oh, and I did not take a whole three minutes out of your life because **_YOU _**were the one that decided to click on the link to read my story in the first place! Also, I'm leaning towards answer C because of the random comments about PokeMon. There's no mention of PokeMon in this story, so I have no idea where that came from. You also said, "_Don't review to peoples story if you can't come up with ideas half ass good as theirs._" That is _exactly _how you wrote it, and I think you spelt "people's" and "as" wrong and you do not need the "to." I really don't think I've read or reviewed any of your stories (because you're an anonymous reviewer and I've never seen the name "Dracosballduster" in my life), so this is kind of a random thought as well. Most of the reviews I give praise the author for their hard work (I think the "worst" I've said was watch for minor spelling and grammar errors, but I also admitted to not having perfect grammar). You seem to really hate Harry Potter, so why are you even bothering to read any of the Harry Potter fan fiction? This makes me think that you have too much time on your hands and no life whatsoever, so I encourage you to go out and get a life! Oh, and one more thing. I'd appreciate it if you dropped all the blaspheme. Thanks!

**Rhiane Raine:** Yes, I understand that my chapters do end kinda funny (it's like every three chapters or so is a complete chapter). I'm trying to give the readers almost daily updates, so please exscuse my chapters! Also, yes, Severus is out of character. Once he recovers a bit more, I have him in a more Severus-from-the-series mood. If you want to read a story where Severus is more in character, keep an eye out for my next story (around the end of February or early March, I think), which I am pretty sure I will be calling _The Side Effect_...

**XiaoGui: **Yes, you, like many others, have been wondering how Albus and Minerva will react to Severus' memory! You should start to see their reaction in this chapter, but more so in the next (I think)!

**Rikki8879:** Thanks for your review!

I apologize to all the readers and reviewers for wasting space replying to a review like **Dracosballduster**'s. I also apologize to anyone who is offended by what I said to **Dracosballduster**. To everyone else who reviewed, thank you very much!

Anyway...this chapter contains Minerva's answer to Albus' question from Chapter 9. Will she say, "Yes, Albus, I love you!", will she reject him, or will she forget what his question was? Find out today in...Chapter 12! Enjoy!

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 12: Question Answered

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall burst through the door to the Potions Master's rooms. The scene before them made their hearts drop. Severus Snape was sitting on his bed, trembling violently. His knees were drawn up and he had his fingers woven through his black hair.

"Oh, Severus," whispered the Transfigurations teacher before rushing over and enveloping Snape in a hug. She was closely followed by the headmaster, who wrapped the two of them in his embrace.

Snape stiffened. "I-I'm sorry," whispered the Potions Master. "I'm making a big deal out of nothing. Don't worry about me; I'm just being stupid."

"No, you're not, Severus," said Dumbledore. "If anyone should be sorry, it's me. I'm the headmaster; it's my job to make sure that all my students are safe. It's my fault that you were treated that way."

"You can't take all the blame, Albus," said Minerva, softly. "It's my fault as well. I didn't try as hard as I should have to keep those boys under control."

"No, really," said the younger wizard, looking up slightly. "It happened a long time ago. It doesn't bother me."

"Yes, it does," said McGonagall as both she and Dumbledore pulled out of the hug to look at Snape.

"No, it doesn't."

"Then why are you shaking?"

"Because – because it's kind of cold in the dungeons when you're not wearing a shirt!"

Dumbledore flicked his wand, and a fire began to roar in the fireplace. "Better?" he asked.

"Yes," said the Potions Master. Despite his response, he wrapped his arms around his torso.

Dumbledore sighed inwardly and pulled the younger wizard into another embrace so that he was resting on the headmaster's chest. "You've been working too hard again."

"Nonsense," mumbled Snape, closing his eyes and leaning his head on Dumbledore.

McGonagall looked at the alarm clock, which read 11:37 am. "Are you hungry, Severus? It's almost lunchtime."

The Potions Master did not answer right away. "A little," he whispered after a while.

"Ah, excellent!" said the headmaster. "Dobby?"

There was a small _crack!_, and Dobby appeared on the bed. His eyes lit up when he saw the three wizards. "Hello, professors! What can Dobby be doing for yous?"

"We were kind of hungry," said Dumbledore. "Do you think you could bring us some lunch?"

"Oh, yes, Professor Dumbledore, sir! Right away! Dobby will be back soon, sir!" The house-elf disappeared with another small _crack!_

Snape sighed. "Why must house-elves be so annoying?"

McGonagall laughed. "They're not annoying, just a bit overexcited."

"A _bit_ overexcited? You must be joking. They act like the Creevey boys."

"What's wrong with the Creeveys?" asked the headmaster.

"Oh, _nothing_," said the Potions Master. "There's just the fact that they scuttle around with wide eyes, they bounce off the walls whenever Potter comes into view, and the older one has that stupid camera permanently attached to his neck."

"Yes, well, they do all of those things. I recall having to tell Mr. Creevey to put his camera away on more than one occasion, especially in his first year." said the Transfigurations teacher.

"That's nothing. Tell me, did he take pictures of everything in your class on the first day?"

"No? Why, did he try to in your class?"

"His camera only stopped flashing when I told him that I was going to turn it into a giant tarantula."

"Dobby is being back, sirs and miss!" Dobby and a dozen house-elves scampered into Snape's rooms bearing a tankard of pumpkin juice, three goblets, and a plate of sandwiches on a fold-out tray. "We is bringing you lunch!"

"Why, thank you, Dobby, that was very fast," said Dumbledore, and the house-elf beamed at him. He flicked his wand and levitated the tray onto the bed.

"Please be calling us if you are needing anything else, Professor Dumbledore, sir! We is being down in the kitchens, sir!"

"All right." And with that, Dobby and the other house-elves marched out of the room.

"Well, Severus," said the headmaster, releasing Snape from his embrace, "you first."

The Potions Master, under the watchful eyes of the witch and wizard, hesitated before picking up a roast beef sandwich and nibbling into it. Dumbledore and McGonagall watched the younger wizard take a few more small bites before reaching over to take a sandwich.

"What day is it?" asked the Potions Master suddenly.

"It's Sunday," said the Transfigurations teacher. "Why?"

"I have papers to grade and lessons to prepare."

"Severus!" exclaimed the witch. "Can't you just take one day off?"

"For your information, Minerva, I've just taken the entire weekend off. That's more time than I can spare right now. And look who's talking. It's not like you take days off!"

"Yes, I do!"

"When was the last time you took a day off?"

"Hmmm…well…I don't know."

"See!"

"But I'm not sick right now!"

"I'm not sick!"

"Yes, you are," said Dumbledore.

"I would hardly say that I am ill, Headmaster," said Snape, taking another bite of his sandwich. "Perhaps I am a little tired, but my health is just fine."

"Yeah, right!" said McGonagall.

"Don't start with me, Minerva!"

"Easy, you two," said the headmaster. "Don't bite each other's heads off!"

"I wasn't," said the Potions Master, finishing his sandwich. "Besides, I'm full anyway."

"You only had one sandwich, Severus," said Dumbledore. "How can you be full?"

"I dunno," said Snape, yawning. "I just am."

"And you said you weren't sick," said McGonagall with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Severus!"

"Oh, all right. Be quiet!"

Dumbledore banished the food tray as the Transfigurations teacher helped Snape into bed. "I'll be back in a few hours. Sleep well," said McGonagall, kissing him on the forehead.

"Kay," mumbled the Potions Master, snuggling into his pillows.

"Albus," said the Transfigurations teacher, turning to the headmaster, "could I have a word with you?"

"Certainly, my dear."

Dumbledore followed McGonagall out into the Potions Master's office. The Transfigurations teacher turned to face the headmaster and began to play with the edge of her robes. "Well," she said, "I was thinking about that question you asked me, and…well – "

Suddenly, she threw her arms around Dumbledore's neck and kissed him lovingly. The headmaster was shocked for a second, but soon began to kiss her back. After a few sweet moments they broke apart, and the witch looked into the wizard's eyes. "I love you, Albus Dumbledore." Then she turned around and left the office.

The headmaster stood still for a moment, a smile playing on his face. "I love you, too, Minerva McGonagall."

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I know, I know...It's unfair that J.K. Rowling owns it all...but, let's face it...she owns it all...

**_Comments: _**

**XiaoGui: **Don't worry; your comment did not offend me at all! I was planning on Severus getting "back to normal" by this chapter anyway, so I'm glad you let me know that his dialogue was a little out of character. Thanks again!

**bigkihap:** Thanks for your comments, and yes, **Dracosballduster** is a moron (wink, wink)!

**ADandMMeva:** Thank you for your very thorough review and your assurance that I don't suck (as **Dracosballduster** put it)! And yes, I agree, HARRY POTTER IS NOT GAY!

**Lou. McGonagall:** I'm glad I made your day! Your review made my day!

**Rikki8879:** Yes, **Dracosballduster**'s review was quite...er...interesting. But that's not important! Thanks for your review!

**Lady Urquentha:** Yes, finally, some ADMM. Unfortunately, there's not too much ADMM in this chapter (but more is to come)!

**Q-BriarXJade-Q:** Yeah, the PokeMon thing was kinda weird. And don't worry, if **Dracosballduster** really hates Harry Potter, then he must also dislike Draco Malfoy, making Draco yours still!

**TabbyMin:** Yes, I'm sure you love it now! More ADMM will come in later chapters, too (I'm sure you'll love that)!

**Rosaleen:** Families need to bicker sometimes (my family included)!

**TartanLioness:** Don't worry, you're not a retard! You found my story and like it, and that's what matters, right? Anyway, thanks for your wonderful review!

**Quill of Minerva:** Yes, Minerva's answer was awesome!

Thanks to all who read and reviewed! And I'm SO SORRY that this chapter wasn't posted sooner! I have loads of school work to do, but I wanted to make sure I got at least one chapter to you guys. Please forgive me, and enjoy this chapter!

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 13: Forgiveness

Albus Dumbledore sat up on the couch and stretched. He winced slightly as his back cracked. The headmaster yawned, still a bit tired, but more rested than he had been in days. He stood up and stumbled into the bathroom to put on his robes. Five minutes later, he came out and glanced at the clock, which read 9:57 am. _Wow, it's late,_ thought Dumbledore. _I guess I'll never get used to the lack of sunlight in these pitch black dungeons._

The light that spilled out of the bathroom lit up the room, and the headmaster saw an empty, neatly made bed. Assuming that the Potions Master was in his office, he folded his blanket on the couch with a flick of his wand and made to walk out of the room, but he suddenly heard a voice coming through the cracked-open door that sounded exactly like…

"Are you sure that you don't have any more Veritaserum," simpered Dolores Umbridge. Dumbledore froze.

"Dolores, I already told you; I've checked my private stores three times. You'll just have to wait while I brew another batch," said Snape, a hint of impatience in his voice.

"But you only gave me a small amount the last time!"

"That's because I gave you the last of what I had. If you want more, you'll have to be patient," said the Potions Master.

The headmaster could just see the furious look that was no doubt playing on Umbridge's face. "Very well then, Severus. My need for the Veritaserum is not great at this moment. I shall let you know when I need it." He heard her walk out of the room and slam the door.

Snape sighed. "You can come out now, Headmaster."

Dumbledore started. "How did you know I was up?" he asked, opening the bedroom door. Snape was sitting at his desk, which was covered with many piles of neatly stacked paper.

"I saw you turn on the bathroom light," said the Potions Master. "Lucky for you _she _didn't see it." He gestured towards the door.

"What did she want the Veritaserum for?"

"I'm not sure; probably wants to trick Potter into drinking it." Snape stiffened slightly at his mention of the Gryffindor.

Seeing the Potions Master's discomfort about the subject of Harry Potter, the headmaster quickly changed the subject. "What are all these papers?" he asked, picking one off a huge stack.

"Exams, essays, the usual."

"Do you really need to grade them now?"

"Yes, I do."

"But Severus, there's plenty of time left before the Easter holidays are over; it's only Monday. The purpose of the holiday is to _take a break_."

"Headmaster, I spent the entire weekend taking a break. I need to get these all graded before the holidays are over."

"What time did you start?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"What time did you start grading papers?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'd say around seven."

"It's past ten right now; why don't you take a break?"

"Headmaster – "

"Only for a little while," said Dumbledore, raising his hands. "Your papers will still be on your desk. And besides, a little break never hurt anyone."

The Potions Master sighed. "Very well. I shall amuse you for the time being."

"Thank you, Severus, you are too kind," said the headmaster as he sat down across from Snape. "Oh Dobby!"

They heard a small _pop!_ "Yes, Professor Dumbledore, sir?" said the house-elf, bouncing up and down on his toes. "What can I be doing for yous?"

"Could you please bring us some tea, please?"

"Oh, yes, Professor Dumbledore, sir!" squeaked Dobby, excitedly. "Will yous also be wanting some snacks?"

"Yes, that sounds nice," said the headmaster.

"Very wells. I am being back shortly!" said the house-elf before vanishing with another small _pop!_

Snape sighed. "Do you call him here just to irritate me?"

"Excuse me, Severus?"

"The elf, Dobby; do you always call him just to irritate me?"

"Why, Severus," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling, "I would not think of doing such a thing!"

"You always call him here, and he always has to take orders while doing his little happy dance!"

"Who does a little happy dance?"

The two wizards turned towards the door. Minerva McGonagall was standing in the doorway, wearing deep navy-blue robes and a politely confused look.

"Dobby," said Dumbledore, smiling. "Severus seems to think that I always summon Dobby just to irritate him."

"Nonsense, Severus!" said McGonagall, who also smiled. "Why would Albus do such a thing?"

"Because he thinks it's funny."

"Well," said the headmaster, thoughtfully, "now that I think about it, it is rather funny."

"See! Even you admit it!"

"Oh, come now, Severus," said the Transfigurations teacher, sitting next to Dumbledore. "Dobby's not that annoying! Just don't let him bother you."

"Easier said than done," muttered the Potions Master.

_Pop!_ "Dobby is being back, sirs!" said the house-elf, placing a tray of tea and cookies on Snape's desk. "Oh, hello Professor McGonagall, how are yous being today?"

"I'm just fine, thank you, Dobby," said McGonagall with a smile.

The house-elf beamed at them. "Please be calling if yous are needing anything else!" said Dobby. He bowed deeply and disappeared with a small _pop!_

"See, Severus," said the headmaster, pouring out tea and handing Snape and McGonagall a cup before taking one for himself, "he isn't so bad."

"Whatever, _just please don't be calling him again!_"

The other wizard and witch laughed. "Not bad, Severus," said the Transfigurations teacher.

Dumbledore picked up a paper from one of Snape's huge stacks. "Mind if I have a look?" he asked, holding up the parchment.

"Go right ahead. Maybe you'll see what I mean when I say that my students are dunderheads."

"Severus!" said McGonagall.

"All right, _most _of my students. You can look too, if you like." The Transfigurations teacher smiled and picked up an essay to read, and the Potions Master went back to his grading.

They sat reading and grading in silence for a while, until Dumbledore and McGonagall noticed the lack of the scratching of the Potions Master's quill. They both looked up and saw him staring at an essay, his eyes and quill unmoving.

"What are you thinking about, Severus?" asked McGonagall.

Snape looked up. "I was…it's…nothing," said Snape as he shifted his gaze to the fireplace.

"No, it's not, Severus; something's bothering you. I can tell," said the headmaster, walking around the desk to stand behind Snape. He put his hands on the Potions Master's stiff shoulders and began to massage them gently.

"Well…I…I was wondering…what are you going to do about Potter's Occlumency training?" said Snape, quietly.

McGonagall looked up at Dumbledore, who was wearing a look of extreme regret on his face. "Well, Severus…I was, at first, disappointed that you cut off his lessons with you," began the headmaster, slowly. "But I realize your mutual dislike for each other will not allow you to make any progress. I also realize that I should have never suggested that you teach Harry. I subjected you to what happened. I should have realized that Harry's curiosity would get the better of him if he was put in a situation like that, and – "

"Albus – " began the Transfigurations teacher.

"No, Minerva, it is my fault and my fault alone. Severus, you do not need to train Harry in Occlumency any more. I will postpone his lessons, at least until the summer. If my name is cleared by that time, I will teach him."

The Potions Master was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry, sir."

Dumbledore stopped rubbing rhythmic circles into Snape's shoulders, but kept his hands on the Potions Master's shoulders. "You have no need to apologize, Severus. I was in the wrong. I made a bad judgment call, and I'm so sorry for what I put you through." The headmaster dropped his head.

The younger wizard placed his hand on one of Dumbledore's hands and gave it a small squeeze. "Thank you, Headmaster."

The three let themselves be lost in thought for a long time. Silence threatened to consume the room, until the Potions Master broke it. "Well," he said, "I guess I should get back to work." He stood up and moved the pile in front of him to the edge of the desk.

"All right, Severus, just don't work too hard," said Dumbledore, pulling him into a hug. Snape stiffened, and the headmaster held him tighter. "I will be at Aberforth's house this afternoon, but I won't be gone too long."

After a few moments, the Potions Master relaxed and briefly rested his head on the older wizard's shoulder. "All right."

The headmaster let go of the younger wizard, and the Transfigurations teacher immediately wrapped Snape in an embrace of her own. The Potions Master was caught completely off guard, but soon regained his composure and briefly returned the hug. "I'll be back to see you later, Severus," said McGonagall.

"All right," he said, pulling out of the embrace. "I'll see you later."

The witch and wizard turned and walked out of Snape's office. The Transfigurations teacher made to head back to her office, but the headmaster grabbed her arm and swung her around, pulling her into his arms. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him tenderly. "I'll see you later, love," said Dumbledore. He let her go and headed out of the dungeons. She smiled to herself, and after a few moments, McGonagall walked back to her office.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Hanashi wa RAORINGU no desu. In English, "The story is Rowling's." I'm pretty sure the translation is right, but if it's not, I'm sorry!

**_Comments:_**

**Rikki8879: **Yeah, the old toad (Umbridge for those of you who don't know) is quite bothersome, but Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape can easily outsmart her!

**Quill of Minerva:** Yeah, Dobby can go a little overboard with his happy dance, but deep down, he's still a good house-elf!

**ADandMMforever:** Yeah, I guess Severus doesn't say "whatever." Oh well, too late now! He was just having an off moment there. Oh, and more ADMM is coming in Chapter 15!

**Kidarock:** I'm glad I saved you from boredom. Hope the next chapter will save you from boredom also!

**grugster:** Don't worry, your English isn't bad! Thanks for your review!

To all my readers, I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner! I've had loads of homework to do this week. I'll post another chapter up today to make up for it! More ADMM in the next chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers! Enjoy this one!

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 14: A New Potion

"Done!" shouted Severus Snape, slamming down the essay he had just finished grading. He stood up and stretched, wincing slightly as his back cracked. The Potions Master glanced at the clock on his desk, which said 8:43 pm. "Merlin, it's late. Why does grading these abysmal essays have to take so long?" Snape sighed loudly, then turned and walked through the door next to the one that led to his bedroom.

His laboratory was very interesting. The walls were lined with rows upon rows of jars containing peculiar objects floating in various substances. Five workstations stood in the middle of the room. Only one was currently in use.

The workstation in question had a steaming cauldron on it. A deep blue substance was bubbling inside the cauldron. Snape stirred it twice and turned off the burner. He ladled out the blue liquid into a dozen potion vials and put them into a small carrying case, which he shrunk to the size of his palm.

He made to walk out of the laboratory and into his rooms, but a sudden burst of pain shot through his left arm, causing the Potions Master to almost drop the case in his hand. "Well," he muttered, "looks like I finished just in time."

He swept into his rooms and swung his cloak over his shoulders before striding out of the dungeons to the Hogwarts grounds. Fortunately, Filch and his blasted cat were nowhere to be seen. The large oak front doors swung open, and Snape groaned softly when he saw that it was starting to rain. The Potions Master put the case into his pocket and strode out into the rain, disappearing in the dark trees of the Forbidden Forest.

……………………

Snape Apparated to the outskirts of Riddle Manor. Huge droplets of rain splashed down on his head and rolled down his cheeks. He shivered and rushed across the vast lawn, muttering something about how the old gargoyle really knew how to tick him off. When he got to the house, the Potions Master swung the side door open, threatening to snap it off its hinges. He walked through the hallway and up the stairs, adding more rain water to the puddles that were already strewn across the floor.

"You're late, Severus," said Voldemort, lazily.

"I apologize, my Lord," said Snape, bowing deeply before taking his place in the circle of Death Eaters.

"What, may I ask," said Voldemort, "is more important than meeting with us? Are there other more important things that prevent you from coming here on time? Your loyalty isn't wavering, is it, Severus?"

"No; never, my Lord. I was just finishing up the new potion you requested," said the Potions Master, his face expressionless. He pulled out the small case and handed it to Voldemort.

"Oh, I see," said the Dark Lord, a sudden expression of excitement playing across his face. "Would you like to give us an overview?"

"Of course, my Lord," said Snape, relieved that he was not going to get punished just yet. "I call this the Caponis Concoction. It's derived from a simple pain potion and a stimulant. The side effects and reactions vary from person to person. A vial or more of it will cause the drinker to experience intense spasms of various tendons, viscera, et cetera. In other words," he said, seeing the intense looks of confusion on Crabbe's and Goyle's faces, "their muscles would tense and cramp up."

"That's it?" asked Avery, his eyebrows raised. "I thought this was going to be something extravagant, something that I would have a lot of fun with!"

"Oh, you could have a lot of _fun_ with this stuff," said the Potions Master.

"Why don't you try it out for us, Avery?" said Voldemort, holding out one of the potion vials.

Avery was taken aback, but he quickly pushed that aside and took the vial. He uncorked it and bravely downed the blue liquid in one gulp. The group stood silently, waiting for some kind of response from Avery. Suddenly, Avery let out a howl of agony and wrapped his arms around his torso. His knees buckled under him, and he fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Some of the Death Eaters took a few steps back as Avery's legs swung at them because he was rolling on the ground.

"As you can see, Avery," said Snape, quietly, "this potion does a little more than cause muscle cramps. I would say it is equivalent to a Cruciatus Curse, maybe a little worse."

"Excellent, Severus!" said Voldemort. "This is wonderful!"

"Thank you, my Lord."

"Now, Severus, you said that this potion has varying side effects?"

"Yes, my Lord. I think this potion usually has a greater effect on those who are very vulnerable to the Cruciatus Curse. I could be wrong, of course, but I know that it will cause pain to anyone who drinks it, regardless of the person's will."

"Excellent, Severus! Simply superb! You two," said Voldemort, turning to Crabbe and Goyle. "Kindly get that one off the floor." They nodded curtly before shuffling over to pull up a whimpering Avery. "Thank you. Now, I think we should test it a few more times. Macnair, you next."

Macnair turned as white as a sheet, but did not protest. He reached out and took the vial and gulped it down just as Avery had done. The group of Death Eaters and the Dark Lord did not have to wait long before Macnair fell to his knees, clutching his chest. They could hear his breathing coming in rasps, and they saw him begin to sweat.

"Hmmm, how interesting," said Voldemort. "Who's next?" He looked around the circle. "Ah, what about you, Lucius?"

"A-as you wish, my Lord." Malfoy took the vial and looked at it tentatively before swallowing it slowly. A few moments passed before he fell down on all fours. "My legs," he hissed. "What the hell is the stuff?"

"I believe Severus already explained that to us. Now then," said Voldemort, looking up at the others. "I want one more to test this." His eyes scanned the circle. Many Death Eaters shivered when the Dark Lord gazed upon them. "Severus." Voldemort smiled. "Why don't you go next; it's your potion, after all."

Snape's heart sank. "Very well, my Lord." He reached out and took the vial. Without hesitation, he uncorked it and swallowed the potion, which was very sweet.

Suddenly, the Potions Master went rigid. His back muscles began to tense up. He realized that he was shaking, but he did not scream or drop to the ground like the others had done.

"Well, Severus, this potion seems to have less of an effect on you than it did the others."

"I assure you, my Lord, the potion works very well," said Snape through gritted teeth. "Like I said before, it might take more than just a vial to make some people scream."

"I see. Well, you do have a very strong will. I trust that if I were to make you drink another vial of this potion your condition would worsen?"

"Yes, my Lord." _Please don't make me drink another one,_ thought the Potions Master. _Oh, great, I'm pleading with the Dark Lord!_

"Good. Is there an antidote for this?"

"No, my Lord. The drinker must wait for it to wear off."

"Excellent! You've done well, Severus."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"Be working on another batch. I want it by next month, understand?"

"Yes, my Lord," he hissed. "I will get to work on it soon."

"Very good. I think we're done for tonight. I will summon your group sometime later this week, Lucius," he said to the man that was now lying on the ground. "As for the rest of you, you will wait until I call for you."

"Yes, my Lord," murmured the Death Eaters that could still talk without extreme pain.

"You may all leave now." And with that, Voldemort turned his back on them.

The Death Eaters filed out of the room silently. Snape rushed out of the room, eager to get back to Hogwarts. Before he left, he saw Avery, Macnair, and Malfoy crawling and stumbling down the stairs. The Potions Master turned and strode out of the house and into the sheets of rain that were falling from the sky.

By the time he reached the outskirts of the property, he was drenched in cold water. Snape shivered. "I guess I don't really need to take a shower tonight, then," he muttered bitterly before Disapparating.

……………………

Half an hour later, Snape pushed open the door to his office. He looked behind himself before going in, seeing the giant puddles of water that he had trailed in. _That'll give Filch something to do,_ he thought sarcastically.

Suddenly, there was a small _pop_, and a note and phoenix feather fluttered down into Snape's hands. He opened the piece of parchment and read:

_Severus,_

_Due to some minor complications, I will need to stay at Aberforth's house tonight. I assure you that I will be back tomorrow, and Minerva and I will come down to see you._

_Albus_

The Potions Master left the note and phoenix feather on his desk and walked as quickly as he could through his office and bedroom into the bathroom. Before he shut the door, he cleaned up the little puddles he had left and summoned some dry clothing with a flick of his wand.

Snape pulled his wet robes off with some difficulty and was able to pull on a pair of black sleep pants. The shirt was another story. "Argh! Stupid old gargoyle!" he said, throwing the shirt down. "First he has to summon me after I just finished grading all those stupid essays, and then he has to test my potion out on me." He picked up the shirt, jarring his muscles in the process. "Ahhh!"

He walked out of the bathroom and put the shirt back in his drawer. The Potions Master walked back into the bathroom, grabbing his wand and a dry towel. Snape put his wand on his bedside table and sat down on his bed. He tried drying his sopping wet hair, each movement making the pain in his back worse. He gave up on that and, with incredible aim, threw the wet towel across the room at a chair, where it landed, flung over the back. The Potions Master crawled under the covers and tried to get comfortable. He eventually settled for lying on his stomach because it was the least painful position he could be in. "I'm getting too old for this," he mumbled before falling into an uneasy sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **"Rray kray owing wones iall!" "Ronald, swallow your food before you speak!" (Gulp!) "J.K. Rowling owns it all!"

**_Comments_**

**Quill of Minerva:** Severus' potion is very nasty, yes!

**Rosaleen:** Yes, poor Severus! I think (depending on how long this story goes on for) that the last chapter might be the last one where Severus is injured. But hey, what do I know?

**duj:** I do admit that Severus' initial reaction to the Pensieve memory is rather extravagant, but keep in mind that he's under just a _little bit _of stress (I admit that I might have overdone it a bit, though). As for Severus missing classes, I'm interpreting the Easter holidays that the book refers to as a week-long vacation because the book makes the break seem longer than a weekend (teachers assign loads of homework over the holiday, etc.). My interpretation may not be correct (probably isn't), but let's just go with the flow for now, kay? Yes, Dumbledore is gallivanting around Hogwarts without much concern for his safety, but he's always kinda been that way. And, assuming that I am using my interpretation of the length of the Easter holiday, some students will have likely gone home for a day or two to visit with their families. And the headmaster shouldn't have to worry too much about Umbridge, Filch, and Mrs. Norris because they're kinda stupid. Besides, Dumbledore's got a useful technique on his side (read this chapter, and you'll see what I mean).

**Rikki8879:** Thanks for your nice review! And don't worry, Albus is not in trouble!

**kidarock:** Don't worry, you're not stupid! I often find myself rereading other people's stories, too! Thanks for your review!

**jennykim2007:** First of all, before I answer any of your comments, I would just like to say that your reviews don't offend me at all! On the contrary, I enjoy reading your opinions (and thanks for your many reviews!). Now to answer your comments! Yes, you usually don't see Dumbledore calling Severus "child." This will be answered in this chapter (so read, please!). I agree that McGonagall and Dumbledore are very professional towards each other, which is why I'm trying to make their relationship so subtle (I've read some stories that show them making out in front of the entire school, and although some of them are pretty good reads, many of them are very unrealistic.). From your Chapter 2 review, Severus' knocked-over chair does not explicitly indicate that he fell backwards. It could also mean that he shoved his chair back when he stood up (which is most likely, because he was angry). Also, thanks for all of your reviews to _The Burdens of an_ _Old Headmaster_. I know that Mrs. Weasley's tirade of words was a bit over-the-top. We'll just say it sprouted up because of the stress of the ongoing war. Severus and Minerva might be a bit too friendly, but I think they at least get along as colleagues because they have to work together. I know Albus and Minerva have a gaping age difference, but like they say, "Love conquers all!" (I used to think that ADMM stories were kind of scary, but I saw why people like them so much.) And when I said Antonin Rookman, I meant Antonin Rookman. This character, of course, does not exist in the books, but I needed a name, so I made up a combination of Augustus Rookwood, Antonin Dolohov, and Alan Rickman (Alan Rickman is a good actor!). As for your review from _My Poor Werewolf Child_, I can understand your thoughts of the story as being a bit cheesy (sometimes when I'm reading my writing, I just think to myself, "You really are a nutter, aren't you?").

Yay, I've finally reached 100 reviews (does a little dance)! Thanks to all my reviewers!

I'm sorry this update took so long (homework sucks!)! This chapter has a bit more ADMM, and it's kinda long (yay!). Enjoy!

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 15: Another Near Miss

Albus Dumbledore knocked softly on the office door of the Head of Gryffindor house. When he was sure there would be no answer in the near future, he opened the door tentatively and peered into the office. It was empty, so he decided to try the private quarters. He knocked on that door, and there was, again, no answer. He gently pushed it open and peeked in.

The headmaster smiled. Minerva McGonagall was still in bed, sleeping soundly. Her long black hair was strewn out across the pillows, and her hands were gently caressing the sheets. Dumbledore crept over to the bed and sat down on the edge. He reached out and stroked her cheek softly, letting his fingers linger on her smooth skin. He was slightly surprised when the Transfigurations teacher's eyes fluttered open. "Albus?"

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's all right, dear," she said, snuggling into her pillow. "I need to get up anyway."

Dumbledore waited for a few moments, soon realizing that the Transfigurations teacher was not going to move. "You need to get up, but I trust that you will not?"

"I'm too comfortable right now," she mumbled. "Care to join me?"

"Certainly," said the headmaster. He yawned and lay down besides her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She cuddled into his beard and sighed happily.

"How was Aberforth?"

"He's fine. His goats somehow got loose last night, though."

"Really now?"

"Oh, yes. His favorite goat, the one with the black spot on its right front leg, couldn't be found anywhere, and he was quite devastated."

"Did you find him?"

"We did eventually. He was stuck on a rock in the middle of a nearby river. I have no idea how he could have gotten on, because the tide was quite high."

"So it rained again last night?"

"Yes. It was raining earlier this morning, too. It's sunny now, but I think it'll start up again after lunch."

"I see. Did you check on Severus yet?"

"I was at Aberforth's all last night, so I didn't get a chance. Besides, Severus is a grown man; he doesn't need us to check on him."

"I know; I just worry about him sometimes. And look who's talking!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Who's the one that calls him 'child'?"

"Minerva, I've called him that ever since his first year at Hogwarts. I remember the first time I did it, too. He was so angry."

"That's another thing. Severus mentioned that you thought his getting irritated yesterday was funny. Why is that?"

"Just something between the two of us. You know how he's always asked me for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position? Last year I asked him why he always applies, why he always wants the job, why he won't just settle for what he is most talented at and play to his strengths. He got angry, and you should have seen the look on his face. I had to laugh. He eventually thought it funny as well and started to laugh with me."

"What? I've never seen Severus laugh before!"

"Well, he didn't full on laugh out loud, but he laughed as much as anyone would expect him to."

"I see. Shall we go down to the dungeons now?"

"If that is what you would like to do, then yes, but I must warn you that you have to _get out of bed_ first."

"Oh, be quiet," said McGonagall, swatting Dumbledore gently and rolling out of bed. "Give me a break; I was up late last night."

"Doing what, may I ask?"

"Grading essays."

"Did you finish them all?"

"Oh, yes."

"And you chided Severus for wanting to grade _his _essays."

"That's different, Albus," said the Transfigurations teacher, slipping into the bathroom to change and closing the door with a small _snap!_

"How is that different, Minerva?" whispered the headmaster, smiling.

…………………

Ten minutes later, Dumbledore and McGonagall were walking down to the dungeons. They were walking rather quickly because the Transfigurations teacher was worried that her comrade would be spotted in the castle. "I still don't see why you risk being exposed to her," she whispered.

"Minerva, you know very well that I will not allow Dolores to harm my school," whispered the headmaster in reply.

"She's already done a good job of that!"

"That was before I decided to come back."

"But you put yourself in so much danger! I don't want you to be seen."

"Don't worry about me, love."

McGonagall froze. "We need to fix that soon, Headmistress." The Transfiguration teacher's eyes grew wide. That sounded just like…

Dolores Umbridge and Argus Filch rounded the corner. McGonagall glanced to her side. Dumbledore was gone. _Good,_ she thought.

"Professor McGonagall, what a pleasant surprise," said Umbridge with her usual false sweetness. "What would you happen to be doing here?"

"I just have to discuss some Head of House business with Severus," she lied quickly. The witch pulled out a piece of parchment that, oddly, had information on it pertaining to the Heads of House. This was fortunate, for Umbridge snatched away the parchment and scanned it quickly. Apparently satisfied, she thrust it back to the Transfigurations teacher.

"Very well, Minerva; be on your way. Oh, and I wouldn't stray down the corridors too often if I was you; it looks suspicious." And with that, Umbridge and Filch stalked off.

McGonagall stood silently for a moment, watching the two retreat. When she was sure that they were gone and not coming back, she let out a deep sigh and continued walking.

"Well, wasn't that a bit close?" said Dumbledore, materializing next to the Transfigurations teacher.

"A bit? _A bit!_ Albus, you were nearly seen!"

"No, I wasn't. I disappeared in ample time."

McGonagall glared at the headmaster for a moment, but then softened her expression. "I suppose that's how you've been getting around the castle, then?"

"Oh, yes, it's quite convenient."

"Dolores can't get into your office, but I trust that you are going there quite often?"

"When I need things, I do. Here we are," said Dumbledore, pushing open the door to Snape's office.

They stepped inside to find an empty office. "Looks like you're not the only one that slept in today, my dear," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

"And it looks like you're the only one that didn't," said the Transfigurations teacher, smiling. "But give us a break, Albus; there's only, what, four days left of the Easter holidays?"

"Six days, my dear. You forgot the weekend."

"Weekends don't count!"

"Yes, they do."

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

The witch and wizard stopped their playful teasing abruptly at the sound of a muffled groan. Eyeing each other tentatively, they opened Snape's bedroom door and walked in.

As usual, the room was dark. A small lump on the bed was moving slightly. "Good morning, Severus," said the headmaster.

"Good morning, my butt!" muttered the Potions Master. He tried to prop himself up on his elbows (he was lying on his stomach), but such a position seemed to cause him severe pain, because he let out another groan and plopped back down.

"Are you all right, Severus?" asked McGonagall.

"Had a meeting last night," mumbled Snape. "Dark Lord tried out my new potion. Four people, including myself. Back sore."

"I'll take that as a 'no'," said Dumbledore.

"Why's that?" asked McGonagall.

"Well, the incomplete sentences are one give-away."

"So what happened?" asked the Transfigurations teacher, pulling up a chair.

The younger wizard jumped slightly as Dumbledore sat on the edge of the bed and began to massage the Potions Master's shoulders. "The Dark Lord requested about a month ago a pain potion."

"What does it do?"

"I call it the Caponis Concoction. It's derived from a simple pain potion and a stimulant. The side effects and reactions vary from person to person. A vial or more will cause the drinker to experience intense spasms of various tendons, viscera, et cetera. In other words, the victim's muscles would tense and cramp up, but not like regular pain-inflicting potions. The effects are similar to that of the Cruciatus Curse."

McGonagall's eyes grew wide. "Why did he want it? For questioning?"

"Or torturing. Anyway, I had just completed it last night when he summoned us. I gave him the batch, which was about a dozen vials, and he wanted to test out my potion. See if it really worked."

"And I trust that it did?"

"Yes."

"And he tried it out on you, right?"

"Yes!" said Snape a little too loudly as one of the muscles Dumbledore was rubbing jarred suddenly.

"Sorry, Severus," whispered the headmaster, softly.

"Mmm," mumbled the Potions Master in acceptance.

"So who else did he use it on?"

"Avery, Macnair, and Malfoy. Avery because he doubted the potion's effectiveness. Macnair because he knew what his reaction would be. Malfoy because his group is having trouble keeping up with their part in the mission."

"I see. But why you?" asked the Transfigurations teacher.

"I was late to the meeting. Wanted to make sure that my loyalty wasn't wavering."

"So you gave him twelve vials, and he used four," said Dumbledore, mentally calculating. "He used a third of his reserves. He's certainly being wasteful."

"Yeah, especially since he isn't expecting another batch until next month."

"Well, that would explain his splurge," said the headmaster, thoughtfully.

"How so, Albus?" asked the witch.

"Voldemort it trying to take his time. He's in no hurry to expose himself to the public. He can wait for more torture methods because too much activity too soon will arouse suspicion."

"More so than he already has," added the Potions Master, quietly.

McGonagall sighed heavily. "Well, I suppose nothing can be done except for you to brew more of that potion, right, Severus?"

"Right," mumbled Snape, snuggling into his pillows.

Dumbledore glanced at the alarm clock, which said 11:47 am. "It's just about lunchtime," he said. "I'm starving; shall I call for food?"

"Please do, Albus," said the Transfigurations teacher, smiling.

"It's fine with me," mumbled the Potions Master, "just don't call – "

"Oh, Dobby!"

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Jimmy cracked corn, and I don't care! Cuz Jimmy don't own Harry Potter. Only way he could was if the "J" in J.K. Rowling stood for "Jimmy."

**_Comments_**

**MoroTheWolfGod:** I feel bad for Severus, too!

**Lady Urquentha:** Yeah, I liked those last two lines, too!

**InsertNameHere: **I'm glad you like it. I'm glad it's "just great." (Smiles at you for your kind words)

**Rosaleen:** Yes, Umbridge is foul! And yeah, Dobby's a frequent visitor. It's his whole experience with serving the Malfoy family that makes him qualified to serve the cranky, injured Potions Master. I don't know why that qualifies him, but we'll just go with that for now...

**Aurinko:** Where am I going with this story? Hmmm...at first...I had no idea. Now...I have a little bit of an idea, but if I told you, it would ruin the story...sorry 'bout that...(looks sorry)

**Lou. McGonagall:** Moldy Voldy...I like that! And I think Dumbledore needs to be told off for almost getting caught, even if it's just a little itty bitty scolding.

**kidarock:** Yeah, as headmaster, Dumbledore's got a few tricks up his sleeve. Heck, even if he wasn't the headmaster, Dumbledore would have a few tricks up his sleeve.

**Rikki8879:** Yeah, we can't have the toad getting slimy pond scum all over Dumbledore's shiny trinkets!

**Quill of Minerva:** More cute banter between Albus and Minerva coming up soon (but sorry, it's kind of minimal in this chapter)!

Thanks to all the wonderful people that reviewed! I'm so sorry for making you all wait. We just finished the third quarter, and the teachers decided that the last two weeks were crunch time! I go on spring break next week, so there will be updates in the near future. Enjoy!

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 16: Confessions and Discovered Love

Seven hours later, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were sitting in the Potions Master's office. It was nothing special, really; they were just enjoying each other's company. The headmaster had transfigured a regular chair into a sleek leather sofa, and the two professors had situated themselves on it. The Transfigurations teacher had locked the office door just as an extra precaution in case a certain toad decided that she wanted to stroll in for an evening visit.

"Did you like dinner?" asked the witch.

"Oh, yes," replied the wizard, "it was delicious. But there was a little too much food for my taste. The break must be really hard for the house-elves because they aren't cooking for the entire school."

McGonagall smiled. "So, how was Severus when you went to go check up on him?"

Dumbledore sighed. "His back's a little better, but he can't really sit up still. Also, I think he's hiding behind his barriers again. I could be reading him wrong; he might just be so anti-social because of the pain he's in, but I think he's hiding something."

"Don't worry, Albus," said the Transfigurations teacher, stroking the headmaster's cheek. "Severus is just going through some difficulties. He just needs to rest and relax. We just need to be here for him."

Dumbledore smiled at the witch sitting on his lap. "You just know how to cheer me up, don't you?" He softly brushed his lips against hers.

"WHAT?"

Dumbledore and McGonagall looked up to see the door to the Potions Master's rooms slam. Glancing at each other, they stood up and strode towards Snape's rooms.

Opening the door, they saw nothing unusual. The room was pitch black. Nothing was overturned. Snape was lying facedown on his bed with his fingers woven through his hair. There weren't any…_Wait a minute, _thought the headmaster. _Since when does Severus sleep like that?_

_Oh my, _thought the Transfigurations teacher. _He saw us! _"Severus? Are you all right?"

The Potions Master was silent for a long time. The witch and wizard glanced at each other again before sitting down on the bed.

McGonagall reached out to touch his shoulder, but not before Snape spoke. "How long?"

"I beg your pardon, Severus?"

"How long have you two been together?"

"Since the weekend."

"So…so…this wouldn't happen to be the reason why Gryffindor has won the House Cup for the past four years?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Of course not, Severus!"

"Please, Severus, you can't really think Albus would be that biased!"

"I suppose not," mumbled the Potions Master.

_Unfortunately, that's not really true, _thought the headmaster, sadly. "How's your back, Severus?" he asked, changing the subject. "Can you sit up?"

Snape tried to roll over and did a pretty good job, but he hissed out in pain. "Hmmm, I guess not yet," said Dumbledore, helping the Potions Master into a sitting position. The headmaster situated himself behind the younger wizard and started rubbing his shoulders. "A bit tense, aren't we?"

"Mmmm," mumbled Snape. Looking up, he saw that McGonagall was staring off into space, a troubled expression on her face. "Is everything all right?"

"What?" she asked, looking up. "Oh, yes, everything's fine. I was just…thinking."

"About what, my dear?" asked the headmaster.

"Well," she began, slowly, "I was…was wondering…why did Mr. Potter…seeing your memory…make you so sick…last Friday?"

Snape inhaled quickly. "Oh."

Dumbledore felt the Potions Master tense up under his hands. "Calm down, Severus," he whispered. "It's all right."

Fearing that she had overstepped the line, she put her hand on his. "You don't have to answer that," she said, quickly.

"No. It's…it's all right." He shuttered. "I…I really don't know why I was so ill. I know that my initial reaction to his invasion of my privacy was anger. After he left, the memories just started flowing out from everywhere. I hadn't taken most of my memories out; just the really…bad…ones. Once they started, I couldn't stop them. I remembered things from school, from meetings, from after the first war. It was just too much after that week, and I just…cracked. I guess Potter was the final straw. I was tired. I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry," he finished in defeat, his head sinking.

The headmaster sighed and wrapped his arms around the thin figure sitting in front of him. "You don't need to apologize. I know you've had a lot to deal with this year, and I'm sorry you have to go through that."

"I'm so sorry, Severus," whispered the Transfigurations teacher, stroking his cheek. "I shouldn't have brought that up again."

"It's all right, Minerva," said the younger wizard. "I…I figured you two were probably wondering anyway," he said before stifling a yawn.

The headmaster glanced at the bedside clock, which said 8:42pm. "You didn't eat dinner." It was a statement, not a question.

Snape closed his eyes and rested his head on Dumbledore's shoulder. "I'm not hungry," he whispered.

"Severus – " began the older wizard.

"Please, headmaster," the Potions Master whimpered, "I just want to go to sleep."

"Severus – "

"I promise I'll eat breakfast tomorrow."

"Severus – "

"I don't think I can keep anything down. I – "

"Severus! It's all right! I'm not going to shove food down your throat; don't worry." _Well, _he thought, _at least not tonight._

Snape let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Just get some rest, Severus, and I'll be back tomorrow," said McGonagall, brushing a kiss on his head.

"I'll be retiring shortly," said Dumbledore, helping the Potions Master, who was moving gingerly, lie down on his stomach. He gently kissed the younger wizard on the forehead. "Sweet dreams."

"Good night," mumbled Snape. "You two behave yourselves now, you hear?"

McGonagall's jaw dropped. "Severus!" Too late. The Potions Master's gentle breathing indicated that he had already fallen asleep.

"I don't believe him," said the witch, walking out into Snape's office.

"He was only joking, love," said Dumbledore, shutting the door behind him with a _snap!_

"A Slytherin, joking?"

"It happens. I shall see you tomorrow morning, then?"

"Yes. I should be by around ten."

"All right. Good night, love," he said. He swooped down and kissed her tenderly.

"And good night to you, dearest," she said before returning his kiss.

They gently pulled apart, smiles playing across both of their faces. McGonagall slipped out of the room, blowing him a kiss. He had just enough time to blow his own kiss before she shut the door. "Albus Dumbledore," said the headmaster, "you are _the_ luckiest man alive."

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Oh, no you don't, laddie! You don't own Potter! That Rowling lady does!

**_Comments_**

**duj:** Yeah, Severus is kinda sorta very out of character, but that's how it goes...

**Selena:** I thank you for your correction, but I would like to tell you that it is wrong. According to page 529 of _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_, Harry saw Snape's worst memory in Dumbledore's Pensieve ("Harry recognized it at once – Dumbledore's Pensieve.").

**theravenwaits:** Thanks for your very nice review! I also like these family-like stories with Minerva and Severus fighting and Albus and Minerva getting together.

**excessivelyperky:** There isn't too much happening in school now because it's the Easter holidays, which means no classes, some students may have gone home (maybe), etc. But I will try to put in some of the "outside" world (there'll be some in the next chapter). Thanks for the suggestion!

**Rosaleen:** Nice to hear from you again! Thanks for your review! Not too much ADMM in this chapter, but more will come later!

**MoroTheWolfGod:** Yeah, Severus so had a right to act the way he did (I would even draw that conclusion if I was in that situation.)!

**Rikki8879:** Yeah, Severus is getting a lot of shocks in this story!

Thanks to all who reviewed! Sorry it took so long for me to update; I thought I would actually have a spring break (I have to practice math for the Math Bowl and film my school project)! I'll try to put in another update this week, though. This one's kinda short, but I hope you enjoy it!

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 17: Discussions

Minerva McGonagall looked up from her book when she heard a knock on her office door. "Come in."

The smooth oak door swung open to reveal the thin frame of Severus Snape. He was dressed in his usual black robes. The Potions Master still looked tired, and the Transfiguration teacher could see him leaning forward slightly. "Severus! What are you doing here?"

"We need to discuss some things for next term," said the wizard, casually.

"But it's late! You should be in bed! Surely you could have waited for me to come down tomorrow? Here, sit down," she said, gesturing to the couch across from her, "your back must still be bothering you."

"Minerva, it's only five-thirty. And what make's you think my back is bothering me?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"You're leaning forward."

Snape glared at her for a brief moment. "Point taken," he muttered as he sank into the comfy sofa.

"So, what would you like to discuss, Severus?"

The Potions Master tried to lean forward, but winced. Instead, he whispered so that he was almost inaudible, "Is the headmaster going to be staying here at the castle when the students return?"

"Hmmm. I've been meaning to ask him – "

"Because I don't think it would be very wise. Dolores walked into my office on Monday when he was staying in my rooms. He could have been seen."

"Yes, he had a close call with me yesterday. I suppose he concealed himself from Dolores long before she caught a glimpse of him, but he still scared me."

"Who scared you, my dear?"

At that moment, Albus Dumbledore walked into McGonagall's office, a politely confused expression playing across his face.

"You did!" said the Transfigurations teacher.

"Yu? Who is Yu?" asked the headmaster.

"Not 'Yu,' 'you!'" said Snape, gesturing towards the older wizard.

"Severus! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Why must you both insist upon treating me like this? Headmaster, I am not a child!"

"Of course you're not, Severus," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling as he sat down next to Snape.

"But you think I am," grumbled the Potions Master.

"Now when did I say that?"

"You always call me that!"

"Well…I suppose I do. It's a habit."

Snape sighed. "Of all the things in the world that had to be habit-forming, you had to pick chocolate, those blasted lemon things, and the word 'child.'"

"Lemon drops."

"What?"

"They're called lemon drops, Severus. Speaking of which, would either of you care for one?" asked the headmaster, pulling out a bag stuffed with the sugary sweets.

"No, thank you," said McGonagall (politely) and Snape (with disgust) in unison.

"You two don't know what you're missing!" said Dumbledore, tossing a lemon drop into the air and catching it in his mouth.

"I'm glad," muttered the Potions Master.

"There's an Order meeting tomorrow night," said the headmaster, sucking on his lemon drop. "We need to inform the other members of your potion, Severus, in case any unfortunately come across it."

"When?" asked Snape, closing his eyes and tilting his head back onto the couch.

"Seven-thirty."

"All right, Albus," said McGonagall. "Now, on a more serious note."

_Hmm, wonder what I did, _thought Dumbledore.

"We don't think you should be wandering the castle once the Easter holidays are over," said the witch.

"But why not?"

"Why not!" exclaimed Snape. "Because there's a no-good, backstabbing, wretched, good-for-nothing, dunderheaded, midget frog-woman roaming the castle, that's why!"

_My, Severus has really thought this out. _"Come now, Severus," said the headmaster with a smile, "I don't think that Dolores is _all _of those things!"

"Believe me, Headmaster, she is," said the Potions Master. "She works for Fudge, so she's no-good. She's rather fickle and untrustworthy, which makes her a backstabber. She's on a mission to screw us all, so she's wretched. She's good-for-nothing because…well, she's no-good. She can't keep the students in line or hold the staff's loyalty, so she's a dunderhead. She is a midget, no explanation needed. And she's a toad, also self-defined."

The other two laughed. "You always have to be so thorough in your explanations, don't you, Severus?" asked McGonagall.

"No, I've just had a lot of free time because _some people_ would like nothing more than to keep me locked in my rooms and chained to my bed, never to get up again!"

"Come now, Severus! That's rather harsh!" scolded Dumbledore.

"And yet you make no move to contradict me," said the younger wizard.

"Oh, Severus," said the Transfigurations teacher. "We're not trying to keep you chained up for the rest of your life!"

"Just for the holidays," said the headmaster, his eyes twinkling brilliantly.

"I knew it!"

"Albus!"

"What? Oh, all right. We're not trying to keep you chained up; we just want you to rest," said Dumbledore, putting his hand on the younger wizard's shoulder.

"I know. But I swear you two act like you're my parents!" muttered Snape to himself.

Dumbledore and McGonagall smiled at each other. "I must be off," said the headmaster, standing up. "I have to meet with Arthur Weasley in half an hour. I'll be back later."

"And I guess I'll go back to my rooms like a good little boy," said the Potions Master, rolling his eyes. He leaned forward, but winced. Giving up on getting up the 'normal way', he attempted to push himself up with one of the couch's arms, but winced again and only succeeded in toppling himself over onto the floor.

The other two tried not to laugh. "Here, Severus, let me help you," said Dumbledore, scooping the skinny Potions Master off the floor into his arms. The headmaster began walking towards the door, but did not get out before an outburst from the younger wizard.

"Headmaster, what are you doing? Put me down!"

"And let you strain your back walking down to the dungeons?"

"I'll be fine! Just put me down, or I'll – "

"Or you'll what, Severus?" said Dumbledore in a mock-threatening voice.

"Or I'll take away your lemon drops!"

"Nonsense, Severus," said the older wizard, putting Snape gently back on his feet. "I would hex you long before you get my bag of lemon drops!"

A/N: I know the Yu "joke" was retarded, but I like the name Yu (like Yu Watase, the creator of _Fushigi Yugi_). Also, that "joke" was in _Rush Hour 2._

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** All characters, magical places, and everything else out of the Harry Potter series was created and is owned by the wonderful J.K. Rowling. It's all hers! It's not mine!

**_Comments_**

**miss mcGonagle:** Thanks for your review! Yes, Severus' description of Umbridge was very well done!

**Rosaleen:** Yep, Dumbledore's a strong man! And Severus doesn't like all the fussing. He'd rather be left all by his lonesome, but we can't have that!

**TartanLioness:** Yeah, the Yu joke was stupid (which is why I probably put it in...cuz I'm a dork, too!). And Severus did a good job with his description. UmBitch, huh? I like it!

**Little Morgsi:** I've never seen Stargate-SG1. Is it good?

I know that a few chapters ago, I promised a story with Severus Snape more in character, but I've decided to do it as a one-shot (still called _The Side Effect_). Please keep an eye out for it!

I tried to update as soon as I could; sorry if it wasn't fast enough. Please review, please, and enjoy!

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 18: The Check-Up

Severus Snape was sitting in an armchair, sipping tea and totally engrossed in _Most Potente Potions_ for the thirty-fifth time. He had just finished reading about the Spider Legs Solvent when a sharp pain shot up his left arm, causing him to drop his teacup.

"Argh! Not again!" Cursing under his breath, the Potions Master cleaned up the shattered fragments of the cup. He closed _Most Potente Potions_ and set it on his bedside table. Striding over to the fireplace, he pulled out a small vial of a green liquid, poured some of its contents into the flames, and called, "Albus Dumbledore!"

It was like the ripping of a picture. A small hole had formed in the wall of the fireplace and was growing rapidly. When the hole had reached its maximum size, Snape got on his knees and could see a kitchen on the other side.

"Headmaster, I need to speak with you!"

Dumbledore did not come to the fireplace, however. Instead, a goat walked in front of the hole and cocked his head. _He must be at Aberforth's house, _thought the Potions Master, rolling his eyes.

"Goat, I need you to get someone intelligent for me. Can you do that?" The goat cocked his head the other way and stared blankly at Snape. "I'll take that as a 'no.'"

"Severus?" said Aberforth Dumbledore, bending down in front of the fire next to his goat.

"Good evening, Aberforth," said the Potions Master, relieved that he would no longer be talking to a goat. "I need to speak to the headmaster. Is he here?"

"Yes, of course; I'll go get him." Aberforth stood and walked out of the kitchen, the goat following his master. _Good riddance. I don't think I could take making small talk with that stupid creature._

Albus Dumbledore walked into the kitchen a few minutes later. "What can I do for you, Severus?" he said, bending down in front of the fire.

"I might be late for tonight's meeting. He just called."

"I see," said the headmaster, his expression unreadable. "Please be careful, Severus."

"I will, Headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded, then noticed that he was talking to his Potions Master through a _hole_ in the fireplace. "You're not using the Floo Network, are you?"

"No. I've developed a potion that allows for fireplace communication that is undetectable by the Floo Network."

"Oh, I see. You really must tell me about that later," said the headmaster, his face brightening slightly.

Snape let the tiniest of smiles play across his face. "Of course. But I'd better leave now; the Dark Lord does not like to wait."

"All right, Severus. Goodbye."

Snape pulled out a vial of purple liquid and poured some of it into the fire. The hole began to shrink until the fireplace was back to normal. He shoved the vial back into his robes and stood up. Grabbing his cloak, he strode into his office and out into the dungeon corridor. The castle was thankfully empty until he got to the entrance hall.

"Ooohhhhh, what do we have here?" said Peeves, holding an open umbrella over his head. "It's the slimy, sneaky serpent of Slytherin!"

"Go away, Peeves!" said the Potions Master, angrily.

In a flash, he pulled out his wand and with a quick wave, caused the umbrella to close sharply on the poltergeist's head. "Argh!"

Satisfied, Snape opened the large oak front doors. Much to his displeasure, he was met with a downpour of thick rain. "Why does it always have to be pouring when the Dark Lord calls?" he grumbled before stepping outside.

…………………

The Potions Master turned the rusty knob of Riddle Manor's side door. The house was as dark and dreary as ever, but the extensive rain made the air crisp and cold, causing Snape to shiver. He climbed the stairs silently and entered the meeting room, which was mostly full with Death Eaters.

"Ah, Severus, so kind of you to join us," drawled Voldemort, sitting lazily in his high-backed chair in front of the hearth rug. "I was hoping you would join us."

_As if I wouldn't,_ thought the Potions Master, quickly shielding it from the Dark Lord's sharp Legilimency.

"How is my potion coming along?"

"Quite well. It will be in your hands by the time you requested."

"Very good. Such a faithful servant; always doing what I ask, quickly and without fuss. Unlike _some_ of you worthless fools!"

Those standing in the room tensed. _What is he talking about?_ thought Snape.

"Nott! Step forward, please."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Have you found out the whereabouts of the…_special_…person I requested?"

"It is proving very difficult, my – "

"Have you found him? Yes or no?" said Voldemort, an impatient air clearly audible in his voice.

"Not yet, my Lord, but – "

"_Crucio!_"

Nott immediately fell to his knees and let out a piercing scream. The Dark Lord looked at him angrily and apparently upped the flow of power in the curse, because the Death Eater before him started rolling on the ground.

"You imbecile! Is it so hard to find a middle rank Ministry official? Have you not enough leads? Clues? _Is your loyalty wavering?_"

"NO, NEVER, MY LORD! HE IS IN HIDING! HE MUST HAVE FOUND OUT THAT WE WERE LOOKING FOR HIM!" screamed Nott.

"And _who _did he find out from?" snarled Voldemort.

"I DO NOT KNOW!" replied Nott, his voice going hoarse.

The Dark Lord removed the curse. "Useless," he muttered. "Lucius!" he said, suddenly turning around to face the others. "Have you located our dear friend, Igor Karkaroff?"

"No, the fool went into hiding the night you returned to power."

"Can _none _of you follow _simple_ instructions?" asked Voldemort, angrily. "_Crucio!_"

The surrounding Death Eaters watched as the blonde man rolled around helplessly, screaming himself hoarse. Once he got bored with Malfoy, Voldemort removed the curse from him. The Dark Lord and the other Death Eaters stared at the two shaking figures lying in the middle of the circle, some with disgust and others with relief because they weren't lying with Malfoy and Nott.

A thoughtful look suddenly came across Voldemort's face. "Severus," he said, turning to the Potions Master. Snape's heart sank. "You saw Karkaroff at Hogwarts, did you not?"

"I did, Master, but I have not seen him since your return."

"I see," sighed the Dark Lord, angrily. "That's all, then. All of you get out of my sight, NOW!" Severus breathed a small sigh of relief; he would not be punished tonight.

The Death Eaters scrambled for the door. They knew that when Voldemort said out, he meant out. They all clambered out fairly quickly; all except Malfoy and Nott, who were crawling out on their hands and knees.

Black-clad figures spilled out onto the vast stretch of muddy grass as bulbous rain drops splashed onto their heads. "My, what wonderful weather we're having," muttered Snape sarcastically as he reached the edge of the property. Once he was sure he was well out of sight, he Apparated to Grimmauld Place.

Please Review! Pretty please, with sugar on top!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter's like something _really _expensive that us common folk cannot afford to buy. We want to own it, but we can't!

**_Comments_**

**MoroTheWolfGod:** You love it? Yay!

**Rosaleen:** Yeah, goats are okay, but I wouldn't wanna talk to one!

**TartanLioness:** Thanks for your review! I'll have to check out Stargate SG1 (Walks away from the computer to go check it out).

**grungster:** Thanks for your wonderful comments! I'm glad to see that people are accepting my kinda sorta out of character characters! You've read it three times? Wow, I'm so honored!

**Rikki8879:** (Stephenie pats Severus on the head. "How _dare_ you!" says Severus. "Ahhhhhh!" says me as the hexes come flying.)

**zafaran:** Yeah, Severus has got it rough! But he's a man; he'll make it ("Won't you, child?" says Dumbledore, giving Snape's shoulder a reassuring squeeze).

Sorry this update took so long (schoolwork...Ahhhhhh!).

Unfortunately, there's only a few chapters left in this story (probably 1 or 2 after this one. Awww!). But there's good news for all you ADMM shippers out there! I'm coming out with a story called _The Burdens of a Lioness_. Keep an eye out for it, please!

As a warning, Sirius Black and Severus Snape are out of character. Sorry if that's bad!

I hope you all enjoy this one!

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 19: Unexpected Help and Sleeping Arrangements

An exhausted Severus Snape pushed open the heavy front door of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Instantly, he heard the earsplitting shrieks that always erupted from Mrs. Black's portrait. "HOW DARE YOU ENTER INTO THE MOST NOBLE AND ANTIENT HOUSE OF – "

"Shut up, woman!" shouted Snape, quickly shutting the door and leaning heavily against it.

At the same time, the door leading down to the kitchen flew open and slammed against the wall. "That's it! I've had it with you, you old hag! Just shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT, YOU UNGRATEFUL – "

"Just SHUT UP!" yelled both men in unison.

Sirius Black continued to struggle with the black curtains that covered the screaming portrait. When he had finally hidden the painting from view, he turned to the front door to see who had come in. The usual feeling of loathing that surged through him whenever he saw the Potions Master vanished, however, when he saw that Snape had collapsed and was lying on his back, which seemed to cause him much pain. "Hey, are you okay?" asked the Animagus.

"Oh, yes, Black," said the Potions Master, sarcastically, "I was just admiring your floor. Argh!"

Seeing that being on the floor was not helping the other man's condition, Black knelt down and helped a reluctant Snape into a sitting position. "Want me to get Dumbledore?" asked the Animagus.

"No, I'll just go down to the meeting!" said Snape impatiently, flicking his sopping wet hair out of his eyes and pushing himself up. He took three steps before he nearly fell on his face.

Black caught him around the waist before he met the floor. "Or not," he said. "I think it'll be better if I go get Dumbledore. Hmmm…you just stay here for a second," said the Animagus, sitting the Potions Master back on the floor and walking down into the kitchen.

Snape glared at the retreating figure, but dropped his expression when the door shut. Merlin, he was exhausted. And cold. He had not realized that he was shivering in his soaked robes. Cold water from his hair was dripping down his face.

The Potions Master looked up as the door leading to the kitchen opened again. "Dumbledore told me to take you upstairs. He said he'd come up to see you after."

"All right."

Seeing that Snape was in no state to move, the Animagus strode over to the other man and picked him up. The Potions Master tensed up, completely shocked. "What are you doing, Black!" he hissed as the other man began carrying him up the stairs.

"Taking you upstairs."

"What! Put me down!"

"No."

"Put me down now, Black!"

"Oh, shut up!" said the Animagus, rolling his eyes.

"_What_ did you just say to me!"

"Shut up."

"How dare you! I demand that you put me down this instant!"

"Stop your complaining."

"I don't need you to carry me around!"

"Would you prefer to crash into the floor?"

"I'm fine, Black! Put me down!"

"Do I have to Stun you?"

Snape blinked. "What?"

"Do I have to Stun you? I'll do it if you don't cooperate."

"Are you threatening me!"

"Yes."

The Potions Master opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it and said nothing. Besides, he did have the energy to put up much of a fight. He was looking forward to a soft bed, one that would be good for his back.

Black carried Snape to one of the spare bedrooms with ease, noticing how light the man was. Opening the door, he walked in and gently sat the Potions Master on the edge of the bed. "I'm sure you can handle it from here?"

"Of course!" he snapped.

The Animagus turned on his heel and made to walk out of the room. "Black?" The wizard in question, who had reached the door, turned his head to look at Snape. "Thanks," muttered the Potions Master with much less bitterness than usual. Snape was not looking at him.

Black let the smallest of smiles play across his face. "Sure," he said, shutting the door with a small _snap!_

The Potions Master quickly stripped off his rain-drenched cloak, robes, and shirt until he had nothing on but pants, which he charmed dry. Snape staggered into the bathroom and hung up his wet clothes. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, a raven-haired man with a tall thin frame was staring at him with dark eyes surrounded by dark rings. Scowling at his reflection, he stumbled haphazardly into the bedroom and flopped onto the bed. He did not even get under the covers, but rather fell asleep in seconds.

…………………

The Potions Master drifted back to consciousness when he was gently shaken awake by the headmaster. "Severus? Wake up, child."

Snape opened his eyes wearily and saw that both Dumbledore and McGonagall were seated on the bed. "What time is it?" he mumbled, rolling onto his side.

The headmaster consulted his watch. "It's 10:15pm." The Potions Master groaned and put a hand over his eyes. Seeing that he was still very tired, the Transfigurations teacher began stroking the younger wizard's hair. "I'm sorry, Severus," said Dumbledore, "but I need your report."

Snape sighed before starting. "He wanted to know if I had started on another batch of the Caponis Concoction. He was pleased when he found out I had. Apparently, some of the other Death Eaters are having trouble fulfilling their assignments."

"Like who?" asked the headmaster.

"Malfoy and Nott. They're working on spying within the Ministry. I'm not sure who Nott is after; probably a low-ranking Ministry worker. I can find out more on that, but Malfoy's after the second in command of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. No idea why. They were both severely punished."

"I see," said Dumbledore "Anything else?"

"No, tonight was rather uneventful."

"Well, no news is usually good news, I guess."

"We'd better let you get back to sleep," said McGonagall. She placed a kiss on his forehead. "Sweet dreams."

"We'll be here if you need us, Severus," said the headmaster, giving Snape's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Call us if you need anything."

"All right. Goodnight," mumbled the Potions Master, sleepily. With a flick of Dumbledore's wand, the dark sheets wiggled out from underneath the younger wizard and fell over him. Another flick and the blankets were warmed. The Potions Master sighed happily. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"Goodnight," whispered McGonagall and Dumbledore in unison as they walked out of the bedroom and into the one across the hall.

"There's only one other room left," said the headmaster.

"Yes, but we can make the bed bigger to fit us both if need be," said the Transfigurations teacher, smiling.

He looked at her, smiling. "And you're okay with that?" he asked.

"Of course."

Ten minutes later, the witch and wizard had changed into their pajamas and gotten into bed. Dumbledore kissed the witch tenderly. "Did I ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes?" he asked.

McGonagall was grateful for the darkness as it hid the slight blush that rose in her cheeks._ Your eyes are gorgeous too, Albus._ "You've mentioned it before," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Smiling, the headmaster kissed her again. "I love you, Minerva."

"I love you too, Albus."

"Goodnight."

"'Night."

Their eyes fluttered as they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Please Review! Please!


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. Awww...how sad. Oh, well.

**_Comments_**

**Rosaleen:** Yes, we all love the classic family scene (everybody go "Awwww! How cute!").

**kyer:** It would be nice to take Mrs. Black's portrait down, but it clearly states in _The Order of the Phoenix_ that her portrait is mounted on the wall with a permanent sticking charm. I dunno how they're gonna get her off the wall (everything has failed so far). We'll just have to wait to find out...

**excessivelyperky:** Yeah, this story's coming to a close, but I think I'll get up to Chapter 22 or 23 before the end comes...

**MoroTheWolfGod:** You want more? Here you are; sorry the wait was so long!

**Rikki8879:** If Sirius carried Severus in the actual series, I think they would have started World War III. Heck, they'd probably kill me for even writing something like that!

**kidarock:** I'm glad you liked it, and thanks for your review!

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update; it's the end of the school year, and we all know what that means: CRUNCH TIME! My AP U.S. History exam is next Friday, and I've got a lot of other deadlines next week, so I probably won't update then (I'll shoot for next weekend, though).

Sorry if you guys think this chapter is stupid. There are some parts that are kinda out of character, so please forgive me if you don't like it. Enjoy!

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 20: Talkings at Grimmauld Place

Minerva McGonagall's eyes fluttered open. It was still dark, but the Transfigurations teacher could see the brilliant blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore staring into her own green ones. "Good morning, love," said the headmaster, planting a gentle kiss on her cheek.

McGonagall smiled. "Sleep well, love?" she asked, snuggling into his beard.

"Just wonderfully," he said, stroking her hair. "You?"

"Very well, yes. What time is it?"

"Six-ten."

"There's no need to get up right away, right?"

"I don't think so."

"Good. What shall we do today?"

"I'll be away on Order business tonight, but the rest of my day is free."

"I wonder if anyone else is awake yet."

"I don't know. Do you need to see someone?"

"No, it's just I feel really awake now."

"Me, too. Want to go and check? I can make us some tea as well."

"Okay." The Transfigurations teacher kissed Dumbledore before rolling out of bed, the headmaster following suit. They quickly got dressed and walked downstairs. As they headed for the kitchen, they heard someone say, "I dunno, Moony. Am I just being stupid?"

Following the voice to a rather large sitting room, they heard another voice. "Not at all. Your concerns are legitimate."

"Yes, but – "

"Oh, Merlin, Padfoot, you're his godfather! It's okay if you're worried; that's your job!"

Deciding to make their presence known, Dumbledore knocked on the slightly open door. "Are we interrupting?"

"Not at all. You can come in if you like."

The headmaster opened the door and walked in after McGonagall. Sirius Black was sitting on one of the leather sofas that occupied a large portion of the sitting room, his head in his hands. Remus Lupin was standing behind him, gently massaging his shoulders. "Are you okay, Sirius?" asked the Transfigurations teacher.

"He's just actively taking part in his role as Harry's godfather, which of course means he's worrying himself silly. He'll be okay," said Lupin.

"What is he worried so about?" asked Dumbledore as he and McGonagall sat together on the other sofa.

"Just the fact that – " began the werewolf.

" – I cannot be with my godson to support him through this war," said Black, rather hoarsely.

"Oh, Sirius, I'm quite sure Harry knows that you care for him," said the Transfigurations teacher.

"I suppose, but I'm stuck here in the sanctuary of all things dark," said the Animagus, taking his head out of his hands.

The headmaster felt a pang of guilt that always hit him whenever this subject was brought up. "You know that you have to stay here for – "

" – for my safety, yes," said Black, keeping the bitterness in his tone to a bare minimum. "It's a bit different for me, though. At least you all have your freedom."

"Correction. I am currently a dangerous old crackpot that is considered a raving lunatic," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

The others smiled at this comment. Even the Animagus smirked at the headmaster's remark. "That may be true," he sighed, "but you've got a way better chance of getting your freedom back than I do."

"Stop that, Sirius," said Lupin, sternly. "We will get your name cleared. You will get your freedom back."

Black smiled. "Thanks, Moony," he murmured, leaning back into the massage.

Dumbledore reached into his pocket and pulled out his watch. Checking the time, he said, "I'd better go check on Severus."

"Severus is here?" asked the werewolf, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, he stayed overnight in one of the spare rooms," said McGonagall as the headmaster left the room.

"Well, that's the surprise of the century," said the Animagus. "Snape stayed in the house of his mortal enemy. He must be going crazy."

………………

Dumbledore silently opened the door to the room the Potions Master was staying in and closed it behind him with a small _snap_. Walking over to the bed, he saw through the darkness a small lump under the sheets that was Severus Snape. He gently sat down on the edge and brushed a few stray strands off the younger wizard's pale face. The Potions Master's eyes fluttered open. "Albus?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, child. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay," he said, hoarsely, "I need to get up anyway. Wait; where are we?" he asked, looking around.

"We're at Grimmauld Place," said the headmaster. "It was rather late when we had sorted out all the Order business, so we decided to stay the night."

"Oh. Well…I'll just go get dressed," said Snape, quickly swinging himself out of bed and striding into the bathroom. He emerged after about five minutes later, dressed in his usual black robes. Dumbledore stood and beckoned him to follow. The two wizards went downstairs and headed towards the sitting room.

McGonagall, Lupin, and Black all looked up as Snape and Dumbledore came in. The Animagus and the Potions Master exchanged their usual glares that they reserved especially for each other, but as both were extremely exhausted, and neither held his expression for very long. Snape and Dumbledore sat down with Minerva so that the younger wizard was in the middle.

"Does anyone want breakfast?" asked the headmaster, waving his wand. A huge silver tray crammed with fruits, jam, toast, and a pot of steaming tea and teacups. Dumbledore poured out a cup for each of them and grabbed a piece of toast. "So, what were you two planning to do today, Remus?"

"Well, we are a bit ahead of the cleaning schedule, so we were just going to take the day off," said Lupin, walking around the couch to sit next to the Animagus. "But we don't really have anything planned. Is there anything you need us to do for you?"

"Not until tonight. Depending on how the mission goes, I may call a last minute meeting tomorrow. What about you Severus? Are you busy today?"

"What?" The Potions Master, who was on the verge of drifting off to sleep, sat up quickly and put his teacup back on the coffee table.

"Do you have anything planned for today?"

"No. Am I needed for anything?"

"Perhaps, but it depends on how tonight turns out."

"All right."

"So," said the werewolf, "did you see that article in last night's _Prophet_?"

"The one about that project St. Mungo's is working on?"

"Yes."

"Actually, I did read about it – "

"You can lie down if you're still tired, Severus," whispered McGonagall.

"I'm okay, Minerva," he whispered back, but I'll remember that."

McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Lupin spent the next hours talking. The other two, who were still very tired, had fallen asleep on the couches. The witch and wizards smiled, and the headmaster covered the Animagus and the Potions Master with soft blankets with the flick of his wand. "I guess they couldn't make it," said McGonagall, smirking.

"Either that or our idle chatting has bored them to death," said Dumbledore.

"No; I think they just couldn't think of insults to throw at each other, and therefore decided to use their time for something else," said Lupin.

"Perhaps," said the Transfigurations teacher. "They've fought so much; you'd think Sirius and Severus were brothers."

At that, the werewolf burst into laughter. The two sleeping wizards shifted slightly, but neither showed any signs of waking. "What's so funny?" asked the headmaster with mock innocence.

"Don't act as if you don't know!" said Lupin. "Anyone would laugh at the thought of their expressions when hearing the words 'Sirius,' 'Severus,' and 'brothers' in the same sentence!"

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine. End of discussion. 

**_Comments_**

**kidarock:** Thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you look forward to my updates (even though it takes longer because of the end of the school year). I look forward to your reviews!

**MaxwellHouse:** I know that many people would think that more would happen between Albus and Minerva if they shared a bed, but I think that, as mature adults, they would take things slow. Especially Minerva; being the stern Head of Gryffindor, she wouldn't want to rush into anything.

**duj:** Plaster would be a good idea, but I doubt it would work. There's probably too much Dark magic in the portrait. It's worth a try, though. Let me write that one down...

**MoroTheWolfGod:** I think that Sirius and Severus might just kill each other if they were brothers. Cuz hey, they're probably distant cousins right now (all the purebloods are related to each other)...

**Morgana-Alex:** I guess a sibling rivalry would make Sirius' and Severus' grudges more explainable. But that won't happen here...

**Alesia G:** Where am I going? I can't tell you...I think. You'll just have to wait and find out!

**Rosaleen:** Probably not a lovely concept for Sirius and Severus, though. Thanks for your review!

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to update; lots to do for the end of the school year! Hope you all enjoy this!

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 21: Hatred and Yet Another Calling

Severus Snape sat up quickly as a sharp pain ran up his left arm. Cursing softly, he looked around and tried to figure out where he was. He glanced at the gaunt figure of Sirius Black lying on the couch across from him. _Of course,_ he thought, _Grimmauld Place._

The Potions Master sprang to his feet, nearly tripping over the blanket that had fallen off him. Racing to the door, he pulled it open and ran straight into Albus Dumbledore. Snape stumbled backwards, but the headmaster reached out and pulled him back on balance. "Severus! Is there something wrong?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes full of concern.

"I'm being called," he mumbled, not meeting the headmaster's gaze.

"I see," said Dumbledore. He pulled the Potions Master into a tight embrace. "Be careful, Severus."

"I will," said Snape, stiffly.

"Minerva and I will meet you in your rooms when you return."

The Potions Master tentatively returned the hug. "Thank you."

He quickly pulled out of the hug. Dumbledore watched as Snape raced down the hall and nearly crashed into Minerva McGonagall. "Severus!" she exclaimed at the Potions Master's retreating figure. Her calls were quickly drowned by Mrs. Black's shrieks.

"HOW DARE YOU THUNDER DOWN HERE IN THIS MOST NOBLE HOUSE, YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR – "

"Shut up!" shouted Snape from the first floor, slamming the door behind him.

"Where is he going?" asked McGonagall.

"He's being summoned," whispered the headmaster.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING, YOU – "

"Shut up!" screamed Black, racing past the two and down the stairs. "Don't you ever get tired of acting like the hag you are?"

Dumbledore and McGonagall heard nothing for a moment. "HOW _DARE_ YOU SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF – "

"Just shut up! I'm sick of your crap!"

"WHY YOU – " They heard something shatter. Mrs. Black's screams stopped. The headmaster and the Transfigurations teacher went downstairs to find the Animagus sitting in the middle of the hall floor, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. Shards of glass were strewn on the floor below the portrait, and Mrs. Black's curtain was once again over her painting.

"Sirius?" said McGonagall. "Are you all right?"

"Sirius!" cried Remus Lupin, rushing down the stairs. "What happened? I was feeding Buckbeak, and I heard something crash – "

"I hate her," said Black, quietly, glaring at the black curtain.

The hall fell silent. "I know, Sirius," said Lupin, hoisting his friend up. "I know."

"Well, Remus, Sirius, Minerva and I must me heading back to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "I shall be by again on Monday."

"Very well," said the werewolf. "I'll see you two later." The Animagus was still scowling at the black curtain. McGonagall and the headmaster left Grimmauld Place, closing the door silently behind them. As Number 12 sank back into secrecy, the witch and wizard strode off to find a safe place to Disapparate.

…………………

Snape stood in the circle of Death Eaters, hoping that the meeting would be quick. He was still rather tired, and he hoped that he could go to bed soon after he returned to Hogwarts. His hopes shattered when Voldemort walked into the room.

"Which one of you did it!"

"Did what, my Lord?" asked Lucius Malfoy.

"Which one of you let her escape!"

"Let who escape?" asked Nott.

"Narau Terath! The Unspeakable that was captured yesterday! Was it you, Macnair?" he asked, casting the Cruciatus Curse on the unsuspecting Death Eater.

"No!" screamed Macnair, writhing and twisting on the floor. "My Lord, I did not even know that she was kidnapped!"

"No, I suppose you did not," fumed Voldemort. "But you did, Avery! Tell me where she went! _Crucio!_" Avery's only response was his shrieks of pain. "Answer me!"

"I…do…not know!"

"Liar! Tell me where she went!"

"I swear, my Lord, I do not know where she is! I only brought her here!"

Voldemort waved off the curse, but soon set his wand on Crabbe. "You fool! Weren't you assigned to guard her?"

"No, my Lord!" sputtered Crabbe, who's head was banging against a shelf. "It wasn't me!"

"That's right! It was you!" he screamed, setting a curse on Goyle. "I always get you two idiots mixed up! Where did she go! Why did she escape!"

"I don't know, my Lord! You called me to go on a mission – "

"And you did not even _think_ to have someone else take your place?"

"I did, my Lord! I did!"

"Oh, really?" said Voldemort, narrowing his eyes. "Who?"

The Dark Lord never found out who it was. At that moment, Goyle slipped into unconsciousness. "Insolent fool," he muttered, kicking the unconscious Death Eater in the stomach. "I see we'll just have to find out without your help. Was it you, Bellatrix!" he shouted, setting the Cruciatus Curse on her.

"No, my Lord!" she screamed, twitching at his feet. "I was off in London to get – "

"Oh, that's right," he said, bitterly. "What about you Lucius?" he shouted, rounding on Malfoy.

"It wasn't I, my Lord!" he said before Voldemort hit him with a curse. "I was with you the entire time!"

"Then which one of you was it?" he hissed, scanning the circle of remaining Death Eaters. His eyes fell on the Potions Master. "Severus," he whispered, menacingly. He strode over to Snape quickly, grabbed him around the neck and wrist, and slammed him into the wall. "Was it you?"

"No, my Lord," gasped the Potions Master, struggling for air. "I was working on the next batch of the Caponis Concoction."

"Really, now?" he whispered, suspicious of Snape. "How is it coming, then?"

"At the rate it's brewing, I will have it done before the date you requested."

"Excellent," he hissed, throwing the Potions Master across the room. Voldemort scanned the circle one more time, his eyes falling on a trembling Death Eater. "It was you, wasn't it, Barter!" he shouted at the newly appointed Death Eater.

Barter continued to tremble before faintly whimpering, "Y-yes, my Lord."

Voldemort glared menacingly at the shaking Death Eater. "The rest of you may go. Barter and I have some talking to do." The Dark Lord waved his wand, sending chords snaking up Barter's body. Voldemort dragged him into a connecting room, which was soon filled with Barter's screams and shrieks.

"You all right, Severus?" asked Malfoy, giving the Potions Master a hand up.

"Yes," said Snape, nodding sharply. He felt quite the contrary, however. His head was throbbing from where it had hit the wall, and he could feel a few bruises blossoming on his wrist, neck, and shoulder.

"I'll see you next week. Until then," said Malfoy, going over to help Crabbe and Goyle.

The Potions Master had to step around the twitching Death Eaters to get out of the room. He quickly rushed down the stairs and out of the house. It was raining again. "Just wonderful," he muttered, setting out into the downpour to the edge of the property.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters in this story belong to me except Gregorios Barter and Narau Terath (but they're not important). Everyone else (namely Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Voldemort, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling!

_**Comments:**_

**Kidarock:** Yes, Sirius' mum is quite useless (especially since she's plastered up on the wall with a Permanent Sticking Charm). You'd think she could at least provide some good motherly advice or some other kind of entertainment…maybe she could learn how to sing…

**shadowfax21:** I'm glad you were able to find this site! It's great that you're enjoying yourself, and I thank you for reviewing!

**Rosaleen:** Fortunately, Severus will not have to test any more of his potions (hooray for him!). And the previous chapter was pretty much the last Death Eater meeting he'll have to attend for the Easter Holidays (which are coming to an end). Thanks so much for your support!

**Rikki8879:** Yeah, Severus is one lucky man! I think he's the only one in the ENTIRE WORLD that could ever deceive Voldemort and live to tell the tale. "Voldie," huh? I always giggle when people call him that; I'm sure he would be quite mortified if he ever heard someone call him that. Thanks for your review!

**Tsuneni soshite Matsudai:** Thank you for your kind words! And yeah, for some reason, the doors always shut with a _snap_ in my stories. I guess they could also close with a _thud_ or a _slam!_ Hey, they could even close silently, but that would be kinda creepy…that could mean that there are ghosts around…

**Grey Grim:** I'm glad you like my characterizations. I'm trying my best to make them as in character as possible, but still make the story my own. It's great to hear words of encouragement from readers. Thanks!

**Joelpup62:** Yeah, Severus may be lucky when it comes to spying, but that doesn't mean he's lucky when it comes to avoiding a bad week! Poor Severus (gives him a hug)!

Hey guys!

Thanks to all those that reviewed! You know that they are always greatly appreciated! And I apologize for taking so long to update (a month; what is wrong with me!). You see, I had all my ideas planned out in my head for this chapter during exam week, but I couldn't write because I was studying. My ideas were lost somewhere amidst the many thoughts, ideas, and other information in my brain, and it took a while to find them. Sorry everyone!

Well, _The Easter Holiday_ is coming to a close. The next chapter will be the final one (sniff). But with the completion of this story comes the birth of many more stories, including _Before the Order _(a Remus and Sirius friendship), _The Side Effect_ (an Albus and Severus one-shot), _The Staff Room_ (a Hogwarts staff one-shot), and, for all you ADMMers out there, _The Burdens of a Lioness_ (my very first "real" Albus and Minerva relationship fic, focusing almost entirely on them and them alone!). I hope you'll all keep an eye out for these. I'm 99 percent sure that I'll post the last chapter for _The Easter Holiday_ and the first chapter of at least one of my next fics on June 19th. Why June 19th, you ask? Cuz well…it's my birthday! Sixteen at last (sorry…all my friends that are born in June are older than me by like two weeks…or five days…or five minutes)!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 22: Babblings About Blubbering Barter and Blossoming Bruises

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall sat on the black leather couch that was situated in front of the fire in the Potions Master's private quarters. There had just finished dinner, but the house-elves had left the remains of the mountains of food out for when the Slytherin returned. The witch and wizard were currently curled up on the couch together, enjoying each other's company. "Have you decided if you are going to stay at Hogwarts after the holidays?" asked McGonagall.

"Well, I had originally decided that I would stay, but it looks like I may have to leave. It seems that there are a few complications in – "

Suddenly, Severus Snape burst through the doors to his private quarters and strode quickly into his bathroom, leaving behind a trail of rainwater. "I guess he's back," said Dumbledore.

"He always seems to return completely soaked," said McGonagall.

"Indeed," he said, casting a simple Drying Charm on the floor. The headmaster let his lips brush gently against hers. "We'll just have to make sure he dries off, won't we?"

She returned his kiss. "Yes, I suppose we will. We don't want him to catch a cold. Remember what happened last time?"

"How could I forget? He was in such a foul mood," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "Severus nearly fainted in my office, and I forced him to spend the night in my quarters. He was furious when I made him sleep in my bed; he thought that he should take the couch instead of me."

"Oh, I didn't see you two," said Snape, walking out of the bathroom dressed in black pajamas. He had pulled a thick robe on to protect himself from the cold air that loomed in the dungeons.

"I told you we would wait up for you," said the headmaster, smiling. The headmaster and Transfigurations teacher made a space between them and indicated for him to sit down.

"I hope I didn't keep you up," he said, sitting between them.

"Of course not, Severus," said McGonagall. "I hope you don't mind that we had dinner in your quarters. As you can see, the house-elves provided us with enough food for an army. Please help yourself."

"Oh, I don't mind. And thank you." Snape picked up a fork, but it soon fell back on the table with a clatter as the Potions Master winced noticeably.

"Are you all right, Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

The younger wizard had grabbed his wrist and was testing it gingerly. "Wrist hurts."

"Is it broken?" asked McGonagall, taking Snape's wrist in her own hands.

"No," he mumbled, "but – "

The Transfigurations pulled back the arm of his robes and his sleep shirt. She and the headmaster gasped. Dark blotches of purple bruises were blossoming brilliantly on his wrist. Oddly enough, they looked like they were left by long, thin fingers. "Severus," whispered McGonagall, "what happened?"

"The Dark Lord was rather upset. He managed to get his hands on an Unspeakable named Narau Terath."

"I've heard of her," said Dumbledore. "Is she the new foreign witch?"

"I suppose. Anyway, she escaped, and the Dark Lord was very adamant about finding the person that let her escape."

"Who was it?" asked the headmaster, brushing back Snape's wet raven hair to reveal more deep bruises on his neck.

"A new recruit, Gregorios Barter. He's a thick head if you ask me. Took the Dark Lord a while to figure out it was him. He nearly went through all of us. I was lucky to have escaped exposure to the Cruciatus Curse."

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" asked the Transfigurations teacher, running her fingers over the Potions Master's wrist.

"My left shoulder."

"I'll get some healing salve," said the headmaster, getting up. "You'll have to take off your shirt, Severus."

Snape visibly tensed, but took off his robes and sleep shirt, folding them neatly and placing them on the table. He let out an exhausted sigh and slouched on the couch, rubbing his face tiredly. McGonagall gently wrapped an arm around him. "Do you want to lie down?" she asked, concern filling her voice.

"No," said the Potions Master. "I'll be fine for now."

"Okay, Severus," said Dumbledore, sitting back down on the couch. "I'm sorry, but this will hurt."

"I know; let's just get it over with," he said, holding out his right wrist to the headmaster.

Dumbledore scooped up some of the creamy salve and began to rub Snape's wrist vigorously. The Potions Master only flinched slightly. When the headmaster had taken care of his wrist, he wrapped it with a flick of his wand, receiving a questioning look from the younger wizard. "Just so you don't move it too much," said Dumbledore. "Minerva, would you pull his hair back? I don't want to get any of the salve in it."

The Transfigurations teacher waved her wand. Snape's hair was pulled into a neat ponytail, a few of the shorter strands of hair falling limply behind his ears. The Potions Master glared at the witch. "What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not a girl," he muttered.

"I know," she said, flatly. "You need not worry; just because your hair is up in a ponytail doesn't mean you look like a girl."

"Right – "

His argument was cut off by a pain-filled moan that escaped his mouth as the headmaster began to rub salve into the bruises on his neck. Dumbledore was doing his best to sooth the younger wizard's aches, but Snape was still struck with pain from the abused flesh. Try as he might, he could not help but gasp and groan. He was breathing heavily when the headmaster said, "All right, Severus, you'll need to turn around so I can reach your shoulder."

The younger wizard obeyed, shifting himself so that his back was turned to Dumbledore. His hands were trembling ever so slightly, and McGonagall reached out to capture them in her hands. "It's all right, Severus," she whispered, soothingly. "I know it hurts. Just try to relax."

His shoulder was not as painful as his neck. He let out a sigh of relief as the headmaster massaged the salve into his skin. In addition to his bruises being treated, the Potions Master could feel some of the tension that was locked up in his back escape. When Dumbledore was finished, he capped the jar of healing salve and pulled Snape towards him so the younger wizard could rest against his chest. "Feel better?" asked the headmaster, gently wrapping his arms around Snape's torso.

"Mmmhmm. Thanks," he said, closing his eyes.

"Of course, my dear child," said Dumbledore, brushing a kiss on the Potions Master's head.

"Are you still hungry, Severus?" asked the Transfigurations teacher.

"A little." Suddenly, the aroma of chicken, gravy, and mashed potatoes seemed much closer to his nose. He opened his eyes to see the witch offering him a forkful of chicken. "You two should really stop trying to spoil me."

Both the witch and wizard smiled. "Just open your mouth, Severus," said McGonagall.

The Potions Master gladly obeyed, savoring the warmth of the food and sighing happily as the dull ache of his empty stomach receded. He was suddenly ravenous, and allowed the witch to slip forkful after forkful into his mouth. The Transfigurations teacher willingly filled his stomach's need for nourishment, only stopping to allow Snape to drink some water. After a while, the younger wizard's attack on the food began to slow. McGonagall stopped feeding him, allowing him to rest against the headmaster. "Sleep, Severus," whispered Dumbledore. "We'll be here for you."

"Thank you," said the Potions Master, sleepily. "Both of you."

The Transfigurations teacher kissed him on the cheek. "Don't mention it, dear."

Snape relaxed completely into the headmaster's gentle embrace. His breathing soon slowed, and Dumbledore and McGonagall knew that he had fallen asleep. The witch stifled a yawn as the headmaster shifted the younger wizard so he could wrap one of his arms around the Transfigurations teacher. "It looks like Severus is not the only one that needs to sleep."

She smiled, and he kissed her tenderly. "Goodnight, Albus," she said, snuggling into his shoulder.

"Sweet dreams, love," he said, resting his head against hers. They, like the Potions Master, were soon overtaken by sleep, and the three were lost in dreamland, cuddled together on Snape's couch.

Please Review! I'd really appreciate it, and I thank you for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. Plain and simple. We can all understand that, right? I mean, I know it's hard to swallow, but hey, we can't all own Harry Potter.

_**Comments**_

**grugster: **Thank you so much for all your wonderful comments! I am simply honored to be an author whose work you enjoy. Yeah, I know that it's really sad when good things come to an end (I get sad too when stories I enjoy come to an end). As for Severus not being in _The Burdens of a Lioness_, don't worry; he'll show up every once in a while (I'll try to give him at least one chapter in it). Also, I plan to write another story featuring him, but I'm not sure who else I'll put in it. I'm debating between Albus, Minerva, and Remus. Or hey, maybe I'll just put all four of them together for my next Severus-centered story (it might be called _Recurring Pain_)! What do you think? I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me know, and thanks again for your support!

**DamesFan:** Yes, contrary to popular belief, Severus is human! I know a lot of people like to write him as a vampire, but I think that that's just too creepy! Besides, if he was a vampire, he wouldn't have been able to touch Quirrell because if I recall correctly, Quirrell was rumored to have garlic in his turban…

**Athena Keating-Thomas:** Thank you for all your reviews! Yeah, I think my biggest problem in my writing is that I sometimes make the adults sound like teenagers. I think I do that because a lot of people in my stories get hurt or sick, and they're in a state of vulnerability (especially Severus). I think I make the "teenager tone" come out because of Severus' bad childhood (I know that's a bad excuse). But hey, it's probably just because I'm sixteen (finally!), and I'm still developing my writing style! Anyway, thanks again for your reviews!

**Tsuneni soshite Matsudai:** Yeah, I guess the door could go _whoosh_, too. Or I could just get a can of WD-40, and the doors could close silently without the ghosts lurking about! Warm fuzzies are great!

**miss mcGonagle:** I think that Albus and Minerva would have no objections to adopting Severus. I mean, he's so cute (gives him a hug)! But I don't think Severus would appreciate it too much. I think he's content with their support, love, and attention, but hey, I could be wrong!

**Rosaleen: **An ending to make Raven Dancer proud, you say? I'm honored that you bestowed such a wonderful comment upon me! Thanks so much for your support!

Hey guys!

Sorry if this annoys anyone, but…**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!_**

Well, this is it…the last chapter of _The Easter Holiday_.

I have to say that it's been an awesome journey for Severus, Albus, Minerva, and me! I'm just thrilled at all the support you readers have to offer! A big HUGE thank you to everyone who ever reviewed this story, excluding **Dracosballduster**, whose rude and vulgar remarks will go down in history as a disgusting display of derogatory drabble! So I send a "THANK YOU, AND I LOVE YOU!" to **Rosaleen**, **valis2**, **Q-BriarXJade-Q**, **Rikki8879**, **LinZe**, **XiaoGui**, **Quill of Minerva**, **Nerweniel**, **ADandMMforever**, **excessivelyperky**, **Kee**, **Kassy**, **Silver Sorceress**, **kidarock**, **Aurinko**, **Lizzi-Chan**, **Lou. McGonagall**, **Rhiane Raine**, **HayleyPotter**, **ginger newts**, **TabbyMin**, **Lady Urquentha**, **bigkihap**, **catgirl89**, **kyer**, **duj**, **TartanLioness**, **MoroTheWolfGod**, **InsertNameHere**, **jennykim2007**, **zafaran, grugster**, **miss mcGonagale**, **Little Morgsi, Selena**, **theravenwaits**, **shadowfax21**, **Alesia G**, **Morgana-Alex**, **MaxwellHouse**, **Tsuneni soshite Matsudai**, **Athena Keating-Thomas**, **DamesFan**, **Joelpup62**, and **Grey Grim!** Also, a big thanks to all those that read!

Just as a reminder, I've just put up two new stories, _The Burdens of a Lioness_ and _Before the Order_. Also, I'll be coming out with _The Side Effect_ and _The Staff Room_ in the near future. I'd really appreciate it if you'd check them out!

Now, on to the completion of _The Easter Holiday_…

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 23: Under the Stars

Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape were sitting in the Potions Master's private quarters having afternoon tea. They were all clambered on the black leather sofa, cuddled up as they had been when they woke up that morning. None of them had had much spare time that day: Snape and McGonagall had to prepare for the resumption of classes and Dumbledore had to visit Grimmauld Place to talk to Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Despite their busy schedules, they found time in the late afternoon to reconvene their little gathering. "So, this is it," sighed the Potions Master, sipping his tea. "The last day of the Easter holidays."

"Yes," said the Transfigurations teacher. "Tomorrow, classes will resume – "

" – students will try to explain why they haven't done their homework – "

" – detentions will be handed out – "

" – House points will be lost – "

" – or gained – "

" – and I'll be trapped in the voluminous mass of noise that is Hogwarts' student body. "

"Come now, Severus," said the headmaster, pouring himself another cup of tea. "They really aren't that bad."

"Speak for yourself, Albus," said the younger wizard, but he was not wearing his usual scowl.

"So Albus," said McGonagall, eager to change the subject, "what will you do? When you leave?"

"Well," said Dumbledore, popping a lemon drop in his mouth, "Aberforth has offered to let me stay with him. I figured I'd take him up on it for a while. I'll be able to stop by at Grimmauld Place more often now, so don't you two think you've gotten rid of me yet!"

"Of course not, Albus," said the Transfigurations teacher, getting up to refill her cup. "I wouldn't dream of ever getting rid of you!" Before sitting back down next to Severus, she kissed the headmaster on the cheek.

"So I guess you two really are in love?" said Severus, looking at them with the shadow of a smile playing across his lips.

"Yes, Severus," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"So, am I in your way?" asked Snape, playfully. "I mean I am the only thing that's standing – I mean sitting – between you and her."

"Of course not, Severus," said McGonagall, kissing the Potions Master on the forehead. "I love you, too."

"And I love you, child," said the headmaster, also kissing Snape on the forehead. "We'll always be here for you, Severus, no matter how old you are."

"And I suppose you'll always call me 'child,' then?"

"I'm afraid so," said Dumbledore, wrapping an arm around the younger wizard.

"It's late," said Severus, glancing at the clock.

"Yes," said the headmaster. "I suppose I should go."

"And I guess we've got to prepare for tomorrow," said Snape with a sigh.

"Well," said Dumbledore as the three stood up, "I will be seeing you in the near future, Severus." He reached out and hugged the Potions Master tightly. "In the meantime, take care of yourself, child," he whispered.

"I will. And thank you, for taking care of me. Both of you," he added, turning to McGonagall.

She pulled the younger wizard in to an embrace. "I'll see you tomorrow, Severus."

"Good night," said Snape as the headmaster and the Transfigurations teacher left his private quarters.

Dumbledore and McGonagall left the dungeons in relative silence, each lost in their own thoughts. "How will you be leaving Hogwarts?" asked the Transfigurations teacher, softly.

"I'll take a Portkey from the Astronomy tower. I don't want to run the risk of being seen by someone, especially Dolores."

"So now you're finally being cautious about being seen? Thank Merlin!"

"Come now, Minerva, I was never seen this week."

"Oh, and how many near misses have you had?"

"It doesn't matter. Not that I wasn't risking anything," said Dumbledore as they reached the top of the Astronomy tower, "but I would risk being exposed if it meant that I could see you."

"I'll miss you, Albus," said the Transfigurations teacher, "a lot."

"I'll miss you, too, Minerva. But I won't be far away. I'll see you at Grimmauld Place, and you can contact Aberforth if you ever want to talk to me. Who knows, maybe I'll be able to come and see you sometimes."

"All right," she whispered. "Just be careful."

"So I'll see you later. Please take care of yourself," said Dumbledore. He pulled McGonagall to him, kissing her tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. They stayed like this until they were both in need of air.

"I _will_ see you later, Albus. In the meantime, _you _take care of yourself. And…I'll always remember this week."

"Me, too," said the headmaster, gently kissing her once more. "I will always remember finding my deep love for you, during the Easter holiday, and this beautiful night when I got to kiss you, under the stars."

THE END

Please Review! I appreciate all the support you, the readers, have given me!


End file.
